


The Whisper Goes so

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是//Water'on the Wing//的續篇，本來我想要寫個短篇，結果不知不覺，他成了我目前寫的最長篇的 ST 衍生XD<br/>總之，有很多東西可能定調在這一篇，然後有機會我還是會接著寫下去的:)<br/>本篇收錄於ST衍生小說本《 Whisper on the Stars／低語星空》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**4日前  
企業號 艦長艙房** _

「為什麼我會沒有發現？」安靜關上艙門回到走廊，企業號的主任醫官語調焦躁，而負手站立他面前數步之距的瓦肯人僅是因此轉動視線看向他。

「直到32小時前你我都還專心在疫苗的研發製作，而後做為主任醫官，將施打疫苗和覆核疫苗作用列為優先處理事項並無不妥，」Spock的聲音聽起來沉著冷靜，和他平時的說話沒有分毫差異，他的眼角瞥見 McCoy依舊緊繃的表情，他停了一停，再出聲幾不可聞，「該注意到的是我。」

McCoy愣了愣，恰好在瓦肯人的視線再次回到艙門上某一個不可見的點那瞬間捕捉到他嘴角緊抿的蒼白，那一抹不易出現的色澤在眨眼之隙和那個人倒進Spock搶先一步伸出的臂彎時異樣潮紅的臉色倏忽重疊，McCoy忍不住伸手按了按眉心，「我們都不該沒有發現。」

而這次Spock盯著那扇門沒再回頭，就像他過去1小時中所做的那樣。「正如你所說，」他說，略沉的聲音彷彿只在表達一個不帶情緒的同意，「的確如此。」

 

_**5日前  
企業號 生物科學研究室** _

「嗚哇那是什麼──」伴隨一聲尖叫，兩名研究員連滾帶跑衝出研究室，在他們身後飛快閉閤的自動門中央，深綠色的細長條狀物在門扉中縫扭動掙扎幾秒後縮回終於能閉緊的門後，驚魂未定的兩人背靠著牆，在可以看見研究室的範圍裡盡可能遠離自動門地瞪著它。

「那見鬼的是什麼東西？」其中一人問，雙手半背在身後，似乎是準備一有動靜就要撐牆而逃。

「我怎麼知道！」回應他的另一人同樣神色驚慌，「艦上不該有這種東西，凡是可能高過1.5米的植物都不會被種植在研究室裡，那玩意至少有、」他一邊回想著邊打了個哆嗦，「至少3米吧我說，它到底怎麼溜上艦來的?!」

「等等！你別說你覺得那鬼東西會跑喔！」

碰！碰！碰！

「嗚呃──」兩人在撞擊聲乍響時不約而同發出尖叫，「我我我我不要待在這裡！」

「不行，我們不能逃，」另一人一把拉住正想轉身的同伴，「艦長！」他猛然轉頭衝向通訊器，「艦橋！生物研究室呼叫艦橋！」

「我們不在研究室啊啊我們在走廊！」像是稍微冷靜下來，他從旁插嘴，「我是研究員John Smith，生物研究室裡出現不明生物，我們需要幫助！」

『Mr. Smith，這裡是Kirk，』平穩的回應從通訊器中傳出，『報告狀況，有任何人受傷了嗎？』

「呃，」兩人對望了一眼，「沒有，」Smith回答，「不算有，我們剛才進到生物研究室，然後就突然受到攻擊，我被打了好幾下，Mitchell比較糟，他好像……」他停了一停，像是對自己的答案感覺困惑，他面前的同伴動了動鮮血淋漓的手臂，「他像是被咬傷了。」

『咬傷？』艦長的聲音停頓了幾秒，『我馬上來。』


	2. Chapter 2

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

所在地　不明  
Star Date　後補

在13-6太空站停留14小時後，接到來自星聯的緊急命令，要求我們立即前往SX-10星系的行星──VNtroixa執行一個外交任務。  
身為一個前殖民行星，VNtroixa在獨立戰爭之後經歷將近30年的內亂，總部提供的資料指出，該星球即將進入長達10年的封閉期，但在此之前VNtroixa議會請求星聯派出足夠高階的軍官做為代表參與停戰會議。企業號做為鄰近星系最高等級的聯邦船艦，無疑是最符合資格的選擇。  
這應該、也必須是一個和平任務──至少在外遣小隊成員踏上VNtroixa星之前，所有人都是這麼認定的。

☆

「艦長？」

「艦長？Jim！」

你在分辨出耳邊交織的聲音從何而來之前先感覺到一陣劇烈的疼痛，就像是有人在綻裂的膚肉上施以重壓，你幾乎是出於本能地深吸了口氣，然後認出了其中一個聲音的主人，「Dr. Marcus？」

「你還好嗎？」略低一些的詢問響在你的左側，你在轉頭的同時讓自己咧開一個笑，「妳知道，我一直很希望可以聽到妳這麼叫我，當然是在別的情況別的地方更好，氣氛倒是不重要，」你對她眨眨一隻眼睛，而你的通訊官在第一時間狠狠回了你一個白眼。

「看來的確是沒事，」Uhura低聲說，神情介於緊張擔憂和一絲暸然之間，或許她察覺你的笑容有些勉強、也可能是她憂心現在的狀況卻認同了你的故作輕鬆，你猜測著可能性，但對此不置一詞。

「有任何人受傷了嗎？」你問，一邊試圖讓自己直起上身，目光在你有所意識之前已經開始搜尋你的隊員。

「就我們知道的，只有你，」Marcus伸出手扶住你的手臂，而你因此知道緊壓在你腿側傷口上方那雙纖細的手必然屬於Uhura。

「那麼我們的戰損輕微，很好，」你還算滿意地點頭，忽略了讓你只想閉上眼睛昏睡過去的強烈暈眩感，你看見Ngon嬌小的身影蹲坐在Marcus左側，Mey繃緊著臉貼靠在她身邊，兩人臉上流露出相似的關切，你對她們露出安撫性的微笑，逐漸聚焦的視線確認身邊的四人和自己是這個空間中唯一活動的生物，你完全不是故意，卻在那一瞬間感覺胃像填了鉛塊似的往下直墜。

「U、」你很輕很輕地吞嚥了一下，藉著這個動作找回了自己應有的聲音，「Uhura。」

「……艦長？」

你發現她在應聲前安靜地縮了一縮，而你突然對自己即將出口的問題感到一陣驚慌，「Spock在哪裡？」

 

_**5日前  
企業號 生物科學研究室** _

「艦長！」

鼓起勇氣留在研究室外的走廊上，兩名研究員在看見甚至比自己更為年輕的艦長時不自覺地鬆了口氣。

「就是那裡，」Mitchell伸手指向研究室緊閉的門，從門裡間斷傳出沉悶的撞擊聲響，就像有什麼東西正不死心地拍打著門。

「我們把門鎖死了，」Smith說，指著門邊的控制面板，「緊急程序，我們強制關閉研究室，在解除之前不管從裡或外都不能打開那扇門。」

「做得很好，」Kirk拍拍他的肩，視線掃向兩人身上的血跡，他伸手啟動通訊器，「Bones，派個人到生物研究室，我們在走廊上，有船員受傷了，對，你繼續研究疫苗，派人過來就好，馬上。Kirk離線。」

「艦長，」Mitchell單手按著傷口，小心翼翼地開口：「那東西很……奇怪。」

「描述看看，」Kirk交代，一邊快速檢查兩人身上的傷口，一些瘀傷、幾道足以扯破制服的傷口，比較嚴重的是一些類似咬傷的痕跡，傷口雖然血跡斑斑卻沒有不正常的顏色，「看起來像是咬傷。」

「我是覺得我被咬了沒錯！」Mitchell又想起之前被那些細長的觸手攻擊時的恐怖，他抖了一下，「那東西至少有3米高，可能不止，牠一直在動，頂部像是、像是……」

「蘋果！」Smith在旁插嘴，「那個東西看起來就像是蘋果插在仙人掌上，頭部──如果那算是頭的話，看起來像個巨大的、有嘴的袋子，比例大概佔了1／3，其他部份和細枝幹的仙人掌差不多，而且、而且、而且、哈啾！」他大大打了個噴涕，Kirk飛快看向他，「你也感冒了嗎？Mr. Smith。」

「感冒？沒有，我直到剛才都還好好的……」一邊說著，他一邊似乎不自覺地往旁歪倒，旁邊的Mitchell連忙伸手撐住他肩，結果不慎壓到自己的傷口反倒讓他小小慘嚎了一聲。

「你真的沒事嗎？」Kirk伸手輕觸Smith的額頭，「體溫好像正常，不過你還是可能感冒了，噢不，Bones和Spock說這不是感冒，是過敏，來源還不確定……」他突然像是思考著什麼般歪歪頭，「你們說那裡頭的東西長得像什麼？」

「呃，蘋果加仙人掌，」Smith覆述。

「蘋果加仙人掌？」有點難以想像，Kirk卻不準備在這種地方多費腦筋，「你們什麼時候發現牠的？」

「就是剛才，本來Mr. Sulu和Donald在分析從Strela IX號上帶回的檢體，但他們兩人都因為重感冒被Dr. McCoy勒令隔離，所以這裡有一陣子沒人使用，然後我和Smith準備給研究室裡的幾種植物添加營養劑，才走進研究就看到……那個，」Smith皺著臉回想，「對了，牠還長了……我想那大概是觸手。」

「哇噢，聽起來好噁，」Kirk輕快地說，轉頭凝視生物研究室的目光卻是和語氣截然不同的謹慎，「這種東西不可能憑空出現在研究室裡，先生們，站遠點，」他邊說著邊往研究室門口走了幾步。

「艦、艦長，您想做什麼？」

「那個那個很兇惡的啊啊啊而且我們鎖死門了──」Mitchell才想慘叫就看見Kirk伸手飛快在門邊的控制板上輸入著什麼，「您要解除鎖定？」

「對，不過我只打算看看那到底是什麼東西，能把你們嚇成這樣。」他衝著兩人打了個手勢示意兩人往旁移動，「再3秒。」

門扉滑開的同時研究室也亮起了燈，Kirk警覺地往內張望，「你們剛才看到他的位置在？」一句話還沒說完，深綠色的細長觸手挾著風聲掃過他鼻尖，「哈！你在這。」

「艦長小心！」

Kirk應聲飛快蹲下閃過另一條從他原本高度橫掃而過的觸手時不忘往後伸手擺了擺表示自己沒事，維持半蹲的姿勢小跑進研究室後停留在門邊，就在靠門約有2、3米的地方，一個目測約有3米左右的深綠色物體正在輕輕晃動，那些來回掃動，時不時撞擊或拍打些什麼的觸手環繞在牠身側，看起來就像擁有各自獨立的生命一般。

「哇靠！」再一次閃過觸手的攻擊，Kirk的視線緊盯著面前那個物體紅豔豔的『頭』，乍看是蘋果的形狀，只是從中裂開的一道口子搭配牠扭動的節奏，不管怎麼看都是一開一閤的血盆大口，「只差沒長一排尖牙，這玩意兒能在哪個恐怖小店買到嗎？」他半驚半笑地讚嘆，在兩道觸手掃過他鼻尖之前半吋時猛地往後仰身避開，又退了幾步，正好趕在研究室的門又一次關上前回到走廊。

「是、是不是很可怕？」在確定門徹底關上之後才敢挪回這一邊，「艦長，我從來沒看過那種東西。」

Kirk對驚魂未定的兩名研究員笑著搖搖頭，「我也沒有，不過我覺得牠不是真那麼具攻擊性，事實上，我覺得牠比較像是──」正說著就看見幾個人影快步出現在轉角，他才舉起手又在看清來人那瞬下意識地擴大了笑容，「Mr. Spock。」

「艦長，」瓦肯人看看靠在牆邊的兩名研究員和他們身上的傷口，退開幾步讓與他同行的醫療人員上前包紮，「Mr. Smith，Mr. Mitchell。」

「你來的正好，」對幾人略微示意，Kirk一把把Spock拉到不時傳出撞擊悶響的生物研究室門前，「類植物，外表深綠、長得像仙人掌，頂部有果實形狀的紅色囊袋，看起來是中空的，大概佔了整體的1／3，想想，對了，還有觸手，是不是超噁？」

「除去觸手和尺寸的部份，外形描述和幾種已知的食肉植物近似，」Spock回答，在幾個劇烈的撞門聲中瞥了眼研究室，「所以，生物研究室被緊急封閉又被艦長權限打開的原因就是這個？」

「是啊，有個火爆美女現在自己待在裡頭，如果你想約她我可以幫你代傳情書。」Kirk朝著那扇微微晃動的門歪歪下巴，「只有一個，觸手的靈活性很高，但本體似乎沒有移動能力，也就是說，牠不是自己偷溜上來的，」他在說話間伸手搔了搔臉頰，彷彿那裡有什麼看不見的東西干擾著他，「而且幾小時前牠絕對不在那裡，不然早被Sulu一劍砍飛了。」

直接無視Kirk故意輕佻的玩笑，Spock點點頭，「我們在數小時前將自Strela IX號上取得的樣本送進生物研究室，並曾做過相應的化驗，該不明物體由此滋生的可能性極高。」

「之前Bones說，在艦上蔓延的『感冒』可能是種過敏現象，」Kirk盯著生物研究室，「所以，『那個』就是過敏源？」

Spock在腦中列出前後的時間順序和最先發病的船員迅速比對，「這個推論相當合乎邏輯。」

「也就是說，如果除掉過敏源就至少可以控制沒完沒了的感染了吧？」

「有其可能性，」Spock同意，「但我認為確認該生物種類以利規劃治療方式同樣重要。」

「嗯……不過把牠關在裡頭也看不出什麼，」Kirk沉吟著說，「如果有足夠分析的樣本呢？」

「以現在的狀況來說，我的建議會是肯定的。」

「那好，」Kirk走到門前，大概只是順手拍了拍門，之前斷斷續續的撞擊聲卻突然密集起來，乒乒乓乓的碰撞引出Kirk一陣爆笑，而Spock因此挑起眉，「有趣極了。」

「你該和牠見一面，我說真的，約個會什麼，」Kirk翻了個白眼，「你們一定有合得來的地方，」他嘀咕著半轉過身，飛快交代醫療人員和兩名研究員暫避到較遠的地方。

「以我對英語中『約會』一詞定義的理解，那或許不是我會感興趣的約會對象。」Spock盯著Kirk的側臉和他像在走廊上尋找什麼的動作，當Kirk拿起某個物品時半是好奇半是有趣地瞇起眼，「艦長，我是否需要提醒你現在拿起的設備基本上是設計用於滅火使用？」

「基本上，」Kirk拋向他的眼神閃過某種惡作劇的光彩，明亮地讓人一不注意就會忽略藏於其後的認真，「我需要你提醒我什麼之前會告訴你，比如說，生物研究室裡能放火的東西是不是還在同一個位置之類，」他說，突然用力在門上敲了幾下，回應的是幾聲更猛力的撞擊，「唔，」頭也沒回，他對著Spock的方向伸出姆指和食指在半空閤起。

和Kirk一起沉默了一小會兒，門後傳出的聲音也在這片安靜中沉寂下來，「果然對聲音有反應。」

「嗯，」Kirk伸手飛快在門邊的控制板上做出設定，「15秒。」

Spock點點頭，「那些器具做為實驗使──」一句話被隔空扔到手上的滅火器打斷，Spock揚起一邊眉毛，聲音卻是和略顯譏諷的神情截然不同的冷靜，「這個滅火器的有效範圍建議控制在直徑2.3米之內，請艦長注意研究室內部對火焰的承受程度。」

「你居然不阻止我，感覺真是太奇怪了，」Kirk在Spock提著滅火器走到門扉左方時對他擠擠眼睛，「好啦，跟裡頭的美人見個面吧，雖然不是你理想中的黑髮馬尾美女～」

Spock下意識地蹙起眉，「如果你指的是Uhura上尉，我──」研究室的門正在此時刷地一聲分開，早就等在門邊的Kirk飛快蹲身閃開一條迎面擊來的觸手後順勢半滾進生物研究室，眼角盯緊果然停在原地，只有觸手跟隨他一路製造出的聲響追擊而來的不明生物，牠頂上紅豔豔的『口袋』一開一閣，近看更有像是能把人整個吞下的魄力。

碰！碰！碰！

規律的敲擊聲傳自門邊，Kirk的視線跟著突然轉開的幾條觸手飄向門邊正用滅火器敲打門框的Spock又抽回，他勾起嘴角，快步跑到觸手無法觸及的冷藏櫃前抓出幾個貼有爆裂物標籤的試管，「嘿，」他一步踏前，衝著那不住晃動身體的不明生物輕輕搖動手上的試管，「你喜歡紅、藍還是綠色？我猜是綠的，綠色很好，」他只以一個偏頭閃開觸手末端無力的攻擊，歡快地有些過頭，「不喜歡？那就太可惜了，我已經決定大放送全部送給你啦∼」

「艦長？」

幾個試管以拋物線飛出的那一瞬，Kirk才突然發現自己此時的注意力並不專注在那扭動的不明生物，甚至不在那些劑量只要和他之前粗略的計算不符就可能會引發大爆炸的危險藥品上，他注意到Spock就在距離自己不超過1米的位置；他注意到他的大副將滅火器挾在脅下固定，只以右手控制噴嘴方向；他注意到那個人的臉上微妙介於很多的不贊同和些許無奈之間的神色，以及混雜在其中某個模糊難辨的情緒。  
還沒來得及捕捉到那是什麼，小型爆炸引起的火焰猛地高竄而起，而他被一股力道往外急扯，金紅交織的火柱在一個呼吸間掩蓋到熟悉的藍色身影之後，Kirk避開狂亂拍擊的觸手衝向另一側，同時扔出最後一個試管。

「Spock！」

瓦肯人跟著急退到他身邊，兩人並肩移動到瘋狂扭動的觸手無法觸及的距離外，草木燒焦的氣味伴隨不明生物逐漸蜷曲縮小擴散開來，他對著Kirk揚高一邊眉毛，「我記得我的確說過安全控制範圍應在2.3米直徑距離內。」

Kirk看看有半數被捲進火焰中，多處被燻得焦黑的生物研究室，和不明生物被火燒掉大半萎縮在地的殘骸，最終他看向他的大副微微抿起的嘴唇，和彷彿明白寫著「這真是太不符合規定了艦長（同時省略星艦安全守則33.6項）」的眼角，他突然懂了那一閃而過的情緒是什麼。

他拍拍Spock的手臂，在用力打了個噴涕前一秒咧開一個無人能敵的笑，「我知道，你就只是太喜歡這麼幹了。」


	3. Chapter 3

_**4日前  
企業號 艦橋** _

「艦長抵達艦橋。」

Kirk對Chekov拋出一個微笑，習慣性地在高速電梯口停駐了幾秒，視線迅速在艦橋上掃過一圈而後停在通訊官身上，「Uhura？」

「是， 艦長。」她在回頭的同時，指尖已經飛快在控制板上輸入指令，連串訊息接連在她面前的螢幕上顯現，「來自聯邦的緊急命令，要求我們立刻前往SA-10星系的 第三行星：VNtroixa，任務標註為外交行動，詳細內容已經傳到艦長的PADD。需要特別注意的是，VNtroixa星即將進入長達10個地球年的封 閉期，所以這個任務具有高度時效性。」

「了解，Mr. Chekov？」

「已設定航線，艦長。」

「很好。Sulu，帶我們過去。」Kirk從Sulu的側臉邊緣捉到一抹微笑，他不禁跟著笑了起來。旋身坐回座椅，慢他一步抵達艦橋的Spock卻在此時站到他身邊。

「艦長。」

Kirk有些訝異地看了他一眼，「我以為我剛才說過要你休息到下一班？」

「你 的確說了，但我認為臨時啟航所需的人員調整比我不必要的休假更為優先，」Spock回答，同時將手上的PADD遞給Kirk，「我重新調整了這一班的值勤 軍官，將這次被中斷的假期分攤到之後幾天航程中分批執行。另外，我也想和艦長討論高階軍官的班表分配，如果我的理解沒有錯誤，在過去兩天──」

「先等等，」接過PADD，Kirk兩眼掃完那份做出完整標記的班表，他改為點開聯邦來函，「VNtroixa……Spock，你對這個地方有多少認識？」

「不 多，」Spock在對前一個議題窮追猛打和先順著Kirk的意之間猶豫了一小會兒，最終他選擇優先處理任務內容，「M級行星，密度和重力低於地 球，VNtroixa人外形類似地球人，但體型低於地球平均值，是SA-10星系3個M級行星中文明發展最為落後的一個，也是唯一一個沒有自行發展出曲速 技術的行星。」

Kirk在Spock極快速地說過某幾個單字時抬起眉，「自行發展？」

「VNtroixa在發展出曲速技術前，被鄰近的R'ng 7000星長期武力統治，直到同星系的P'sa星人進行星際探索時才發現此一事實。」

「P'sa？我記得他們是星聯成員對吧？」

「是的，那是星聯在鄰近五個星系中唯一的成員，現在也是VNtroixa最有力的邦交行星。」

「嗯……」Kirk在腦中迅速整理出簡單區域劃分，3個行星中有2個交好，那多半表示和另一個行星關係不太友善，甚或是這兩個一起弱於另一個，就好像──Kirk的思緒停滯了幾秒，他掀了掀唇，在極短暫的片刻，他突然想不起他本來要說些什麼。

「艦長？」

Spock的聲音在那短促的時間裡聽來異常遙遠，Kirk甩甩頭，「整理一份報告給我好嗎？我想我有點──」他在站起的同時浮起一股想要縮回椅子裡的衝動，Kirk皺著眉忽視那刺骨的疲憊，一邊下意識地挺直腰背，「沒事。」

「Jim，你不是答應我會到醫療艙報到而且補打所有抗過敏疫苗嗎？」高速電梯門開的同時，主任醫官怒氣沖沖的吼聲飆過艦橋，Kirk反射性地畏縮了下，「呃、Bones？」

「你真的以為你可以在一個填滿混合土壤還種了一堆不知道哪來什麼鬼植物的地方抱著那傢伙滿地亂滾然後當著我的面裝成什麼事都沒發生爬上船來?!」

「Bones你為什麼都不需要斷句？」醫官戳在半空的手指氣勢萬鈞，Kirk本能地退了小半步，又在逮到Sulu和Chekov竊笑的神情時驚覺McCoy的用詞似乎大有問題，「我──什麼？」

「艦長和我上艦時同樣進行了基礎消毒程序，」Spock平淡接口。

「對， 我跟你們一起上來的我當然知道，你是沒問題，這傢伙？只這樣哪夠。」誇張地翻了個白眼，McCoy大步走向兩人，一手拍拍隨身背袋，完全無視Kirk從喉 間擠出的那一長聲「呃」，笑得既和藹又奸險，「我知道，緊急命令很重要你沒空去醫療艙，所以我把綜合疫苗全部帶過來了。」

「Bon、Bones，」Kirk四下亂轉的視線瞥見Sulu吃吃笑著卡在前方，更遠一點那個可供逃亡的路線上不知何時並肩站著Uhura和Marcus，而就在自己右手邊那個如果動作快點應該能閃過McCoy的位置──「Spock你是故意的吧？」

雙手負在身後的瓦肯人挑起眉，「可否請艦長說明這個指控針對的是？」

「當然就是、」Kirk在體悟到自己真的退無可退之後終於認命嘆了口氣，他對McCoy一攤手，「好吧，我是你的了，要對我怎樣都行，來吧！」

「你是真的以為我很開心還是搞笑的？」McCoy瞪著他，嘴邊叨唸著不知什麼，一邊抓起他手臂，「就只是些基本預防，要怪就要怪你那個讓人想關進實驗艙研究的過敏體質。」

「嗷──」半是故意地怪叫，Kirk不甚認真地扭了兩下甩開醫官，「又不是我自己願意的。」

「是是是，你也不願意，乖一點打完這針叔叔給你糖糖，」McCoy完全無視Kirk猛翻白眼只差沒甩手而逃的消極反抗，撈回Kirk手腕的動作無比迅捷，才想再拿出另一份疫苗突然停了停，他改抓住Kirk的手掌，「Jim，你發燒了？」

「哪有，」猛地抽回手，Kirk眨眨眼笑得一臉無辜，「我精神好得很。」

Spock盯著Kirk退了兩步避開試圖捕捉他的McCoy，之前在13-6太空站上他的確有幾次察覺到Kirk身上的溫度，只是當時他太過疲倦以至於沒有真正意識到那對人類而言代表了什麼。

「艦長，」Spock幾乎沒有自覺自己壓低了聲音，他往旁追近，正和McCoy勢成包挾，「我認為你應該尊重Dr. McCoy的專業和擔憂。」

「說得就是，」McCoy飛快朝Spock投去欣慰的一瞥。

Kirk 看看面前一臉關切的好友，再看看神色平常卻莫名顯得異常緊繃的Spock，視線略遠的地方，聽力最好的Uhura臉上已經流露出明顯的憂心，他嘆了口氣， 「醫療艙對吧，我們去醫療艙。Mr.、」他停了一停，「Mr. Sulu，接管艦橋；Chekov，固定航線，我希望我們可以如期抵達。」

「是，長官。」

不需交代也知道Spock會自行跟上，Kirk分別對面前的兩人點點頭，「離開艦橋再說。」

☆

「你很清楚自己發燒了，」過於肯定的口吻近乎譴責，McCoy幾乎在三人一走進高速電梯時就狠狠罵了句粗口，他一把撈起Kirk手腕，指尖按上脈搏，安靜幾秒之後眼神卻沉了下來，「Jim，你還有哪裡不舒服？」

「嗯？有點熱……不過我這兩天一直覺得熱，有點頭昏不過精神還好，而且我也沒像那些受感染的船員一樣老打噴涕，」Kirk偏著頭，剛才強被壓下的暈眩感不死心地捲土重來，他以遠緩於平時的速度眨著眼，「好吧，我的確覺得疲倦。」

「只有累？真的？」

「或許有點骨頭痠痛，嘿Bones，我是個地球人，我也感冒過。」Kirk好笑地推了他一把，「而且這幾天我沒睡好，感覺累是正常的。」

「剛才我確認了艦長離艦前的班表，」Spock並不激烈的語氣在電梯狹小的空間裡同時既溫和又尖銳，「他值了我離開艦橋後的所有班次，」不等McCoy回應，他補充，「總數超過36小時。」

「艦橋上需要高階軍官，當時能夠留在艦橋上的只有我和Uhura，但她缺少實際管理全艦的經驗，所以我才會一直留在那裡，」Kirk反駁，「這兩天幾乎沒有人在休息，你們明明知道，等等！為什麼我覺得這聽起來很像是你在對Bones告我的狀?!」

「你沒聽過敵人的敵人就是朋友嗎？我們倆在對付你這件事上感情可好了。」  
「做為你的大副，艦長的健康管理也是我的職責之一。」

兩人同時出聲之後飛快互視一眼，McCoy搶在挑起一邊眉毛的Spock開口前強調：「只在這件事上。」

「被 你稱為敵人我怎麼連一點點都不覺得傷心呢？」Kirk勉強微笑，卻感覺自己的聲音隔了好一會兒才從遙遠的地方傳回耳裡，他以超出必要的誇張動作試圖眨去視 界邊緣迅速蔓延開來的一道暗影，卻注意到Spock臉上有一個什麼神情飛快閃過，那讓Kirk莫名有些難受的東西太過迅捷太過難以捕捉，他還來不及思考那 代表什麼，從沉重的肢體末端散發的鈍痛又一次拖垮他的集中力，在發現自己的身體自行移動前，他的手已經抓住了就在他身側一步之距的瓦肯人。

「艦長？」

「Jim?!」

「糟 糕的是……我現在真的、覺得──」Kirk甩甩頭，無意識施力的指尖摳進微涼的布料間，舒適的觸感帶來一股奇妙的寬慰，就在那一瞬間，他的意志力突然決定 全面放棄繼續強撐的堅持，在他閉上眼睛任由身體往下滑落之前，McCoy驚慌憂慮的臉毫不客氣撞進眼簾，Kirk愧疚地嘆了口氣，「Bones，你可得在 到達任務地點之前讓我醒過來；Spock，」他可以清楚感覺到一具溫暖的身體環過身側幫助他留在原位，如果還在艦橋上，或許這就足夠支撐他再更勉強一會 兒，就一小會兒。  
但現在他只剩下一絲根本算不上清醒的意識，在對任務的盤算、對整艘船的關切之間搖擺掙扎，最終那些意識莫名其妙地停留在Spock不知為何就是讓人非常在意的神情上。

「艦長？」

「她是你的了。」

握在臂膀上的手緊了一緊，而Kirk至此終於徹底昏了過去。


	4. Chapter 4

_**4小時前  
企業號 艦橋** _

「非常感謝你們的到來，星聯諸君，」螢幕上柔聲說話的影像乍看像是30歲上下的人類女性，雙掌合十抵在鼻尖，她輕輕行了一禮，而你將一絲訝異巧妙藏進一個合宜的微笑之間。

兩棲生物，一年中有1/2左右的時間居住在淺海，平均身長約在1.4-1.6米之間，性情極其溫和。

彷彿有個聲音在你腦中這麼說，你在怔愣幾秒之後想起這是這幾天Spock在你耳邊可能重覆過不止一次的簡報內容。

雙掌合十的禮儀是VNtroixa的傳統，也是表現敬意的方式。

你在憶及這一句的同時從容伸出手，學著她的動作還了一禮，「我是James Kirk，聯邦星艦企業號的艦長，」你往旁微微點頭，從眼角瞥見瓦肯人安靜往前一步，「這是我的大副，Mr. Spock。」

「歡迎，Kirk艦長，和企業號的各位，」她的臉頰在微笑點頭時隨著光線閃爍點點鱗光，你幾乎就要分心去多看幾眼那從頸後一路延伸到臉頰邊緣的多彩鱗片──當然只是幾乎，「我的名字是Ngoc，VNtroixa的，」她停下思考了一小會兒，像是在選擇合適的用詞，「用你們的語言，就是總統那類的職務吧。」

你突然意識到她的聲音傳自螢幕擴音而非經過宇宙翻譯器，你感覺有趣地停了幾秒，她同時像是察覺你的想法般對你微笑。

「那麼，我會親自帶領外遣小隊登岸拜訪，」你說，然後你分了一點心去思考那瞬間她眼中閃過的是否真是一抹欣慰。

「我會期待著，Kirk艦長。」螢幕上的人影消失之後你轉過身，視線在你的艦橋成員們臉上巡過一圈，尚未完全成形的小組名單在你腦中起伏不定。

「艦長。」Spock的聲音響在你左側，你不用轉頭也能從眼角看見他將藍色制服撐出優雅曲線的修長身影，「Mr. Spock？」

「VNtroixa的女性比例遠高於男性，我建議挑選女性軍官加入外遣小組。」

「唔，」你的確從Spock的報告中看過關於該種族生態的數據，你欣然同意，「有道理，那麼……Uhura，」她俐落起身對你點點頭，「Dr. Marcus，」她似乎有些緊張的微笑讓你有股拍拍她的肩膀給她點鼓勵的衝動，但你當然沒有這麼做，「妳們兩個和我一起，帶上相位槍，1500傳送室報到。Mr. Sulu，請你看家。」

「是，長官。等你們回來。」

你回了起身接掌艦長座位的舵手一個笑，「有土產我會帶上的。」

「艦長，」Spock在你邊說話間邊邁步移動向電梯的同時跟上你身側，「這是個以和平為前提的外交任務，攜帶武器有可能造成某種敵對印象，我傾向不配置武器，改以選擇受過高階徒手搏擊訓練的成員加入外遣小組，Uhura上尉沒有問題，而Dr. Marcus──」

「她配了劍，」你輕快回答，果不其然瞥見Spock挑起了一邊眉毛，再這樣下去或許以後可以直接和他的眉毛溝通就好，省得他一開始辯論或說教就沒完沒了，你不禁這麼想，卻看他竟然適時蹙起了眉，「哼嗯，」你忍下做鬼臉的衝動，只發出幾個怪聲做為分心的拙劣掩飾，「Ngoc，VNtroixa的總統，她腰上別著的八成是劍，所以讓女士們帶著武器應該沒太大問題，我沒有那麼多像Uhura一樣勇猛的女性軍官可帶，難道你想要我帶那些看起來就超兇惡的安全官下去？」

Spock點點頭，「那麼，武器應可接受，只是……」他安靜了幾秒，再開口卻莫名慎重，「從過往的資料來看，VNtroixa人從來不是尚武的民族，武器也不是他們日常裝飾的慣常選擇，以此來看，Ngoc配劍提醒了我們該更多加小心。」

「但他們之前經歷了長期內戰不是？」你發現自己可以輕易從腦中拖出關於VNtroixa的諸多資料，簡潔扼要，一貫Spock報告的風格，你突然疑惑這幾天他到底花了多少時間在做這些，幫助你記下一切你應該清楚的資訊。

「如此推測是合理的，」他同意。

「我們兩個就免了，一半一半，不至於讓他們覺得被挑釁，我們也不會完全沒有防禦能力。」

「這個決定……意外地合乎邏輯，」你幾乎可以從Spock嘴角看見一絲笑意，他卻在下一秒轉開視線，「那麼，我會直接到傳送室報到。」

「一起去吧，」你說，和他並肩走進高速電梯，「這樣你還有一點時間多給我硬灌輸點資料。」

他挑起眉，你在那個噗哧差一點點衝口而出之前硬把它嚥回肚裡，「我是說，還有什麼你覺得超重要一定要我背起來的，這些那些。」

Spock沒在第一時間回答，你肯定他正在琢磨可以在這一小段路程中發出多少次「請務必思考過後再行動」攻擊，換句話說也就是「請你用用你的腦子而不是直覺要你什麼就做什麼，這個任務沒有失敗的餘裕，就算你欠缺邏輯也先思考思考思考」，你只是想像就不禁本能地畏縮了下，「Spock。」

「艦長？」

「呃，」你的視線在Spock之外的地方飛快兜了一圈，「Ngoc真是個美女，對吧？就算以瓦肯眼光來看──」

「艦長，人類的審美意識往往讓人們在社會中建立某個不成文的公式後再難以改變，將此公式套用到非人類種族上完全是不適宜且不合邏輯的思考方式。」

Bingo！  
你幾乎要為自己只一句話就能轉移Spock注意力的特殊才能鳴槍慶賀，「別那麼嚴肅嘛，」你說，邊以手肘推推他手臂，然後有些訝異地發現他從在艦橋上開始就待在你觸手可及的距離內，而你直到現在都不覺得這有什麼不對，「這就只是個男性笑話。」

「哦？」Spock只以一個短促的單音完美表達了「真的？你打算和我討論性別議題和審美觀歧異？現在？」，你慎重思考了三秒，這完全不是一個該和Spock聊起的話題，不過……管他的，到傳送室只剩下10分鐘路程。  
「Bones最懂了。」你毫不猶豫地讓根本不在場的好友（被）加入戰場，在Spock反駁之前你略微加快了腳步，不曾考慮他是否會緊隨在你身側，你知道他會。

就像你完全沒有意識到不論是你或他，事實上都不曾對他是否加入外遣小隊這件事提出過任何意見。  
你們只是知道你們會這麼做。


	5. Chapter 5

_**3小時前  
行星 VNtroixa** _

這個星球美得有些超出意料。

外遣小隊裡或許只有Spock沒有在臉上流露任何讚嘆或訝異，Uhura謹慎卻不失驚奇地打量周遭，而Marcus在看清他們落地成形的平台其實是突出在水面上的大型石塊時甚至小小驚跳了一下。

和地球接近的大氣成份，只或許是因為含帶大量水氣，聞起來帶有海洋特有的溼潤感，落腳的露天平台三面環水，水質澄澈略呈青綠，可能是因為那些漂浮在水面、看起來像是藻類的生物，Kirk有趣地觀察水面時不時浮出的細小泡沫，和穿梭來去像是魚類的帶狀動物，「嘿，是魚！」

「VNtroixa的海水成份和地球類似，的確可能演化出類似魚的生命形態，不同的是海水中的鹽分含量，VNtroixa的海水基本上可以直接做為地球的食用水飲用。」

「你的意思是，這些其實是淡水湖的超級放大版本？」

「並不是個很好的比喻，不過，是的。」

「哦～」Kirk雙眼盯著面前幅員廣闊的翠綠海面，忍不住幻想跳下去游上一圈會是什麼感覺，Spock幾乎不掩眉心蹙起的不贊同，「艦長？」

「好像會很涼爽，」Kirk頭也不回地說，笑容中帶著某種真假難辨的歡快。

「歡迎你們，來自星聯的諸位，」柔和的女聲傳自平台唯一沒有陷入水面的那一端，剛好打斷Kirk或許正打算發表的一個什麼笑話，眾人看向發聲處，與之前透過螢幕看到的印象相較更為纖瘦卻多了幾分颯爽的女子站在約莫8到10人的隊伍最前方，整個隊伍清一色穿著長及小腿的白色長衫和藏青色長褲，赤著腳露出足部深青色的皮膚，「再一次自我介紹，我是Ngoc。」不帶明顯口音的英文聽起來與其說是帶有異星風情，不如說是已經習於使用這個語音所會有的流利，她對眾人微微彎身，而她身後的隊伍則是動作統一的將雙掌放在身前深深鞠躬。

Kirk雙手合十抵在鼻尖，躬身還了一禮，流暢俐落的姿態在迎接的隊伍裡引起一陣小小的騷動，他挑起眉，正好看見Ngoc從一瞬訝異轉回微笑的神情。

「請原諒我們的大驚小怪，」她平淡地說，像是她對此沒有任何個人意見，「在大部份時候，陌生的異星人對我們的禮儀毫無興趣。」

VNtroixa曾被長期殖民的歷史掠過Kirk腦海，他神色絲毫不變，「我只是擅長有樣學樣。」

Ngoc這次真的笑了出來，她擺了擺手，站在她身後一步左右的少女往前一步，同樣彎身一揖，「這是Mey，我的副手。」

「非常歡迎各位。」Mey合起雙掌傾了傾身，明顯比Ngoc看來年輕些許的臉龐上掛著略帶頑皮的笑容。  
慎重介紹了外遣小隊的成員，Kirk在Ngoc作勢邀眾人移動時走到她身側，「VNtroixa非常美麗，」他誠懇地說。

「即使比起地球？」Ngoc說話時的神態就像是她完全了解她所說的地方是什麼樣子，Kirk有趣地看著她，「聽起來妳對地球很熟悉。」

「我曾經在地球住過一段時間，」她大方回答，偏著頭快速看了陪在Uhura等人身邊的Mey一眼，神情溫和，「Mey也是，她曾經在地球留學。我們一起在巴梨和舊金山住過一陣時間。」

Kirk思考著Ngoc提起舊金山時聲調中的暖意究竟是刻意為之還是回憶使然，「舊金山糟透了，所有星聯軍官都討厭那裡，」他誇張地眨著眼，「可見我們都沒在那裡認識妳。」

Ngoc噗哧一笑，原本端莊客套的臉部線條倏忽柔軟下來，「那真是太可惜了，Kirk艦長。」

「我希望現在為時不晚。」

Nogn凝視Kirk真誠的笑容，眼中一閃而過的哀傷幾無痕跡，「我也這麼希望。」

_**3日前  
企業號 艦長艙房** _

「……長期被殖民對VNtroixa造成許多潛在傷害，明顯的科技發展遲緩以及普遍性的貧窮，直到10年前，VNtroixa都是鄰近三個星系最大的勞力輸出星球，……艦長，你睡著了嗎？」

一個輕柔的碰觸隨著詢問落在Kirk額前，那讓本已閤上眼簾的年輕艦長突然又睜大眼，鈷藍色的瞳眸在一片茫然的陰影覆蓋下有些失焦，他停頓了好一會兒才終於能夠看清面前的瓦肯人，穿過吃力蠕動的雙唇發出的聲音低啞，「Spock……？你說到哪裡了？」

他的大副深深凝視他幾秒，不著痕跡地將手縮回平放膝上的PADD邊緣，「做為一個曾經的殖民星球，VNtroixa一般被認為對異星人並不友善。」

Kirk維持背靠著三、四個枕頭撐出一定弧度的坐姿，微微偏著頭思考，用了遠比平常更多的時間，「你認為這個任務有風險，為什麼？」

Spock乍然挑眉的角度微妙卡在驚奇與難以察覺的讚嘆之間，他考慮過後才回答：「總部傳來的資料有許多部份和該星球已知情報衝突，評估資料收集的時間差異，我建議提高此次任務的危險等級。」

「在我們甚至連踏上那顆星球都沒的時候？」Kirk沒完全忍住的噴笑在Spock冷淡目光中火速縮小成一個微弱的喉音，「好啦，我大概懂你在擔心什麼，總部給的資料有點小問題根本家常便飯，」他試圖以眼神傳達出「兄弟，我懂你」的友好訊息，但從Spock不為所動的反應看來成效不彰，他笑了笑，語速緩慢下來，就像那些疲憊又一次追上他的思緒奪走他的活力，「事實上，星聯對這個星系的瞭解大多來自P'sa的轉述，你很清楚P'sa有多想把VNtroixa推入聯邦，……Shit！我真恨死這些了。」

Spock花了一小會兒去判斷Kirk討厭的究竟是這些政治問題，還是他不得不浪費力氣去思考和討論它們，更或許兩者皆是。他知道自己也許存有同樣的厭膩情緒，因為在Kirk毫不客氣地抱怨「笑什麼？別以為我不知道你也恨死這些了」時，他只淡淡回應：「『恨死』這個詞彙的組成無疑存在文法錯誤，艦長。」

「對，沒錯，可是這就像我說我愛死你那討人厭的幽默感一樣超可愛，別再偷笑了，Spock，繼續吧，」Kirk平放在薄被上的手指輕輕動了動，彷彿他身上僅剩下這些反擊的力量而他依然不放棄使用它們，「對了，你答應過我的， _病人的特權_ 。」

在那短暫的分秒，Spock突然不確定自己到底是該敬佩Kirk利用己身所有優勢嬴取勝利的頑強，或乾脆鄙夷他恬不知恥，最終他只是默默讓視線回到螢幕上，「現在可以確定的，是我們對於VNtroixa長達10個地球年的封閉期沒有任何相關情報，」即使沒有抬頭他也能感覺到那個人專注在自己臉上的目光和那其中必定包含的期待，他在心底嘆了口氣，神情沒有一絲動搖，「還有，我從不偷笑，……Jim。」


	6. Chapter 6

_**2小時前  
行星 VNtroixa** _

「我相信和平是在座各位最終的期待，這也是我們現在在這裡的意義。」在廣闊而樸實的會議廳正中，Ngoc對著台下分坐數個不同區域的人們這麼說。

時間是星聯一行人登陸後1小時。  
正如落地時的第一印象，會議廳所在的位置像是一個形狀不規則的島嶼而非大陸，乍看之下難以分辨建材的大廳位於懸崖邊緣，就算人在廳中隔著一段距離也能聽見外部傳來的隆隆水聲。

「聽起來像是瀑布，」Spock低聲說，「約在4點鐘方向。」

「我想大家都聽見了，」Uhura冷冷接口，神色絲毫不變。

「呃，」Kirk眨眨眼、再眨眨眼，卻聰明地不做出任何評論，「剛才的降落平台也在水面上，這裡應該是個島，視野超完美，」他停了幾秒，目光下意識地飄向出入口附近的安全人員，對那些人駐足的位置莫名在意起來，「戰略位置非常好。」

「這裡在內戰期間可能被做為戰略中心使用，」Spock像是對身邊詭譎的氣氛毫無所覺，他的目光轉向坐在他們斜前方的另一群VNtroixa人，為首的女性看來和Ngoc年紀相彷，只是身高更高、也顯得更為嚴厲一些，那應該就是之前挑起內戰的另一派勢力，「我認為就連那些代表也對這個地方很陌生。」

「曾經的敵人……」Kirk的視線禮貌性地回到Ngoc身上，「他們打了將近30年的內戰，我真的很想知道他們怎麼能在這麼短的時間裡達成停戰協議的。」

「那麼，正如之前協商過的條件，鳴池入口的鑰匙分成了5份，由每位代表保管直到這一次封閉期結束。」Ngoc溫和有力的聲音在會議廳中低低迴盪，她身後的隊伍中有4人快步出列，各將1個盒子送到不同的代表面前。

Kirk拿起恭敬放到他面前桌上的盒子，未上蓋的盒子底部放著一個看來是玉或石材製成的半環，缺口粗糙，應該是被外力強制切割造成，他看向Ngoc，她也正拿起一個形狀材質相同的半環展示給其他代表看見。

「鳴池是VNtroixa的中心，也是VNtroixa生命的起源，我們相信在座所代表的每一方都能夠了解這對我們的重要性，同意我們這樣做的Ting君，我們的友星：R'ng 7000、P'sa、和星聯的各位，」她的視線逐一凝視每一個手持半環的人，每一次短暫的停頓都極其嚴肅，「這是VNtroixa有史以來最重要的一次和平行動，我們為此付出了前所未有的信任，也希望這個信任不會被任何人破壞。」

Ngoc或許刻意強調的「任何人」像是讓來自R'ng的大使有些不適，他神色不善地低咳了兩聲，卻又在其他人的目光投向他時一言不發。

Kirk留意到VNtroixa另一族的代表──Ting──在那之後頻頻看向R'ng大使的動作，即使還摸不清原因他卻總覺得哪裡不太對勁，「S、」他掀了掀唇，他的大副卻在他真正開口之前已經傾斜身體更靠向他，瓦肯聽力，Kirk在心裡嘀咕，「R'ng的大使怪怪的。」

Spock沒有出聲，只以眼神丟出一個詢問。

「說不上來，就是覺得哪裡不對。」Kirk下意識地將那塊石環握在掌心，冷涼的石質觸感舒適，他在感覺到一個溫熱的碰觸隔著衣袖落在手臂上那瞬間才驚覺自己不知何時閉上了眼睛，「我是不是走神了？」

「艦長，」在Spock對他輕輕搖頭的同時Marcus湊了過來，壓低的聲音聽起來有些擔憂，「我從剛才就在注意那幾個安全人員，」她只以眼神示意通往傳送平台那個出入口的安全人員，「他們身上的武器和其他人不一樣。」

Kirk不著痕跡地以眼角觀察那幾個VNtroixa人懸於腰際的武器，「呃……哪裡不一樣？」

「槍口的──」Marcus像是在考慮要怎麼簡單說明，她用手指在桌面簡單畫了幾個無形的圈，「PDM設計和其他人手上的武器不同。」

「哦，」Kirk點點頭，一邊注意到Ngoc似乎已經在注意這邊的竊竊私語，他在P'sa大使疑惑轉頭來時對他有禮的微笑，「所以？他們可能只是從不同商人手上得到的武器，這個星球和很多星球都有往來。」

「也有可能……」Marcus一部份被這個解釋說服，又有另一部份覺得這其中還是有什麼不對，她遲疑著說：「可是那個槍口的設計……更像是克林貢的裂解槍。」

Kirk立時回頭，「克林貢？」

磅！  
一聲巨響瞬間吸引廳中所有人的注意力，Kirk飛快轉頭看向聲音傳來的方向，幾個全副武裝的VNtroixa人舉槍衝進會議廳，在所有人都還沒反應過來之前毫不猶豫地擊斃P'sa大使，廳中安靜了幾秒，慌亂逃避的碰撞聲和尖叫在下一剎時猛然此起彼落亂成一團。

「Spock！」  
Kirk順手拉住就在身邊的Marcus飛快後移，旁邊的Spock一肩撞翻厚重的會議桌，帶著這個位置的一小群人藏身其後，他半蹲著探出頭觀察又縮回，「對方約有15-20人，全部蒙著臉，有半數身高高於VNtroixa平均值，很可能是其他種族。」

「他們在做什麼？」Kirk背靠著桌子，視線飛快搜尋其他通路，背後不斷傳來的各種吵雜聲中包含槍聲和不同語言的慘叫，身邊不遠處，瓦肯人冷靜吐出「屠殺」這個字眼，Kirk下意識地就在腦中嘀咕了句冷血。

「我只是說出事實，」Spock低聲說，接下Uhura遞給他的相位槍，微微探出身體小心射擊，準確擊中兩名敵人，「如果可能，我們必須盡快離開這個地方。」

「說些我不知道的！」Kirk將Marcus傳來的相位槍按回她手上，「保護自己，」他飛快交代，另一手掏出通訊器，「企業號！Sulu？Scotty？」

他用力搖晃通訊器卻只傳回幾絲微弱的雜音，「可惡！」順手把通訊器塞給Uhura，「繼續試，」他半蹲起來掄起椅子使力揮向從另一側靠近的一名敵人，在他大喊著倒下時皺起眉，一邊掏走對方手上的槍，「Uhura，他說什麼？」

她愣了幾秒，飛快回憶聽見的幾個音節又在腦中重組，「我不太確定，但我想可能是『他們在這』或『找到了』。」

Kirk呆了一下，轉頭時正好從桌角邊緣看見一小群敵人正往他們所在的位置衝來，「他們在找我們？」  
「Kirk艦長！」

一聲叫喊在他們賴以藏身的那張桌子受到猛烈攻擊時從他們斜前方傳來，Kirk一腳踹開即使被Marcus擊中也不放棄往前衝的一個敵人，迴身開槍，在對方掙扎倒下時一把扯下對方遮住頭臉的面罩，「……克林貢人?!」

「Kirk！」

聲音再次傳來，Spock適時一槍擊倒揮拳砸向Kirk的克林貢士兵，「艦長，是Ngoc。」

「這裡！」

Kirk飛快看了Ngoc一眼，她正縮在一個之前他很確定並不存在的窄門邊緣，揮舞短劍擋開試圖把她拉出那扇門的敵方士兵，一邊神色緊張地看向Kirk等人。

「艦長，我們無法確定她和這場襲擊沒有關係，」Spock就像看出Kirk為何遲疑，他狠狠揮出一拳，正中一個繞過桌邊的VNtroixa人，旁邊Uhura跟著拿起椅子把那人砸倒在地，順手也抽走了對方的武器，「有更多人往這裡來了！」她喊道。

「反正沒有更糟的選項了……」Kirk一咬牙，「Uhura、Carol，準備好，Spock，」他瞥見他的大副專注在前方，只背對著他點點頭，Kirk抓了個空檔站起身，「走！」


	7. Chapter 7

_**2日前  
企業號 艦橋** _

「Spock！」

瓦肯人才跨進電梯的腳步聞聲一頓，他等在黑髮的通訊官走進電梯後才關上門，「上尉。」

「Jim到底怎麼了？」Uhura仰頭看著他，或許不是故意，卻隱約流露幾分絕不輕易放棄的決絕。  
Spock不由得思考為什麼她能夠同時將憂慮和果斷這兩個截然不同的情緒揉合在同一個蹙眉的細微動作之間，卻沒有真的對此提出疑問，「嚴格來說，是過敏。」他回答，巧妙省略了Kirk身上反覆出現的所有症狀。

「他又不是第一次對哪個搞不清楚的東西過敏，」Uhura敏銳指出重點，「3天了，他整整3天完全沒有出現在艦橋也沒做出任何指示，你知道這種事在他當上艦長後出現過幾次？」根本不等Spock回答，她飛快接著又說，「從來沒有。自從我們出發以來，就算登岸休假他也會在1天之內回來，他根本迷戀這艘船。」

Spock有個衝動想要指出迷戀物品的特殊癖好一般而言會發作在種類而非單一物件上，不過從經驗得知，在Uhura露出這種神情時他不管說什麼都只會讓她更為惱怒，因此Spock選擇對此忍下不言，「艦長現在的狀況並不適宜執行勤務，同時，即使Dr. McCoy判斷那不具傳染性，也無法完全排除散播的可能危險──」

「Spock，」她打斷了瓦肯人的說明，或者說，她從一開始就沒有想要聽到這些解釋，她盯著Spock的眼睛，「我信任你、所有艦橋成員也信任你，但是你有沒有發現你和McCoy正在把Jim藏起來？」

「藏？」Spock微微一愣，「我無法理解使用這個詞彙的意義，艦長無疑正在他的個人船艙中休養。」

「對，在你們那天把他從艦橋上帶走之後，你再回來時聲明由你代理艦長的位置，然後McCoy宣佈艦長必須隔離休養直到完全康復，我們從那一天之後就再也沒有看到或聽到Jim下達任何命令，也沒有人看到他。如果換做別人，就算是我都會懷疑你們軟禁了他。」

「這種無謂的懷疑缺乏事實根據，」Spock只一挑眉，完全不為所動。

「但合乎邏輯，不是嗎？」Uhura輕輕咬著下唇，像在這一刻她的擔憂終於戰勝怒火，「你們該對船員說明狀況，或者至少對艦橋成員說清楚，他是我們的艦長。」

「的確。我不了解在此時重申此一事實的必要性？」

「我們都關心他！」Uhura在身側握緊雙拳，更多是為了壓抑自己的憤怒而不是真的想發洩到誰身上，「你難道從沒想過我們也會擔心他到底出了什麼事？」

Spock眨了眨眼，這的確是他不曾考慮過的問題，或者說，這3天來他所能夠擔憂的額度已經高度集中在Kirk身上導致他完全忽略了其他，他慎重思考了一小會兒才回答，「我的確忽視這一點。但基於艦長暫時性的休養並不對船艦整體運作造成影響，同時現在正前往任務地點途中，我認為沒有必要因為艦長個人的健康問題造成其他船員心理上的恐慌。」他停了幾秒又說，「而且這件事確實登記在日誌上，也經過艦長核可，在程序上沒有疏失。」

「我說的擔心並不是擔心那些程序！」

Spock有一瞬間覺得Uhura會從身上抓下任何能砸的東西扔到自己身上，但她當然不可能真的這麼做，她只是深吸了幾口氣，「我會去問McCoy，然後對艦橋成員說明我們的艦長又做了什麼蠢事讓他自己得躺在床上不能起來，」她在Spock真的說出什麼之前以一個眼神讓他決定還是閉上嘴就好，「我不是在詢問你的意見，我只是告知你我會怎麼做。」

高速電梯聽從Uhura的操作停在醫療艙所在的甲板，她在門扉滑開的同時已經起步向外，又在跨出電梯那瞬停了下來，她轉身看著在她面前總會比其他時刻更接近地球人一些的瓦肯軍官，神情帶著些許憂傷，「我以為你至少會告訴我，Spock。」

他皺起眉，「艦長的病況詳情屬於個人隱私。」

Uhura安靜凝視他好一會兒才搖搖頭，就像那些快速退開的憤怒在一個眨眼間被悲哀佔據，她輕輕地說，「我並不是想知道那個，我只是以為你至少會關心我在關心，」沒等Spock回答，也可能她認為Spock不會給她任何答案，她轉身走出電梯，這次沒再回頭，「可惜我錯了。」

 

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

「Jim？」

你的皮膚感覺到一個溫柔的碰觸撫過額頭，遲疑地輕按一小會兒又挪開，你為那離你而去的涼爽溫度感覺一陣失落，沉重的眼瞼像在反抗你看見眼前景況的強烈希望，你一次又一次施力，感覺上像是過了許久，才終於能夠順利睜開眼睛，熟悉的疲倦感包圍了你，你又一次眨著眼，緩慢聚焦的視線裡，你看見了Marcus憂慮的美麗臉龐，你對她擠出一個微笑，「早啊，Carol。」

「Jim！」另一張臉擠進視線，你分辨出那張臉上和堅毅並存的擔憂，下意識地，你讓自己掛上無畏的笑容，「我是在做夢嗎？Nyota和Carol一起在我床上？如果這不是真的那就別叫醒我，拜託了。」

你看見Marcus原本緊繃的肩線在聽見你說話的同時猛地鬆弛下來，你對她笑了笑，「好啦，我說笑的。我怎麼了？」

「你突然昏過去了，」Uhura直接無視你的方式不知為何讓你覺得一陣好笑，你凝視她微抿的嘴角，忍不住抬起手拍拍她的手臂，「我剛才是不是聽妳說過一樣的事？如果這是拍電影，現在就是丟出爆米花罵導演亂剪接的好時機了。」

你看見Uhura和Marcus飛快互視一眼，你知道事情有什麼地方不對而她們似乎並不打算告訴你，你皺起眉，「Spock呢？他應該在我後頭才對。」你的視線緩慢掃過周遭，看起來像是個石洞，高度偏低，你被妥善放在一個相對乾燥的平台上，旁邊滴滴答答的水流匯聚成一小片一小片或深或淺的水窪，光線昏暗，只夠你勉強看見你的兩名軍官的臉，更遠一些的水池裡，兩個嬌小的身影緊靠著坐在一起，你想起那是從激流中把你們拖進這個洞穴的Ngoc和Mey。

你慢慢皺起眉，回憶在你模糊的大腦中雜遝而來。突如其來的攻擊，不該出現卻出現了的克林貢武裝士兵，會議廳中的屠殺行動，以及領著你們從暗門逃離那個地方的Ngoc。

 

「訊號非常糟，但或許可以試試。」跑在你身後的Uhura小聲喊著，同時不停調整手上的通訊器。

「繼續試！」你喊了回去，聲音勉強可以蓋過水聲，「一接通就要Chekov到傳送室待命，手動調整，傳送5人回艦。我們帶Ngoc一起走。」

「是，長官。」

幾道能量光束雜亂射中你們身邊狹窄的石壁，碎石噴濺，你漫不在乎地衝過最後一小段路追上前方邊跑邊回頭的Ngoc，暗門的盡頭是一個小小的平台，緊鄰懸崖，隆隆水聲在你們每一次腳步跨出時都更顯著一些，明亮的光線讓好一陣子身處暗處的你們不由得瞇起眼，你看見有人站在平台上，就在磅礡大水旁細瘦纖秀的身影，烏黑長髮隨風垂散，你安下心來，那是Mey。

你把原本在身後一步之距的Uhura推上平台，側身拉起Marcus幫她也跳了上去，你看見Mey雙掌合十平放在胸口，哭著說對不起我必須這麼做。你悚然一驚。

幾個武裝的VNtroixa人從她身後那一側跳上平台，而Ngoc神色大變，手持短劍擋在Uhura和Marcus身前。你開槍擊倒其中一人，為了試著再次瞄準而搖晃的身體被另一個人溫熱的後背穩穩抵在原位，你明知不是時候還是不禁咧出微笑。

「艦長！」

應聲抬頭，你看見Marcus踉蹌避開幾次攻擊，你試著開了幾槍卻因為平台窄小無法發揮功效，你狠狠嘖了一聲，注意到身後還在遠處的腳步聲密集起來，你再次開槍擊倒兩名敵人，抓住空隙躍上平台，「Spock！上來！」

你半蹲著對他伸出手，聽不懂的叫喊和能量光束發射時輕微的嘶聲幾乎全被水聲掩蓋，你看見Spock的臉突然扭曲了一下，痛楚一閃而逝，「你沒事吧?!」他對你搖搖頭，轉身同時有力的肘擊給他自己爭取到一小片空間，他俐落爬上平台靠向你，你在他身上沒有看見任何傷口。

「我們得離開這裡，」你的視線掃過不遠處的瀑布，大水傾洩下不見底，你抿緊唇逼退幾乎就要浮出的一股絕望，轉向各有敵人湧出的兩個方向，裝備精良的克林貢士兵；和半數以上手持刀劍的VNtroixa人，你對身邊的Spock歪歪下巴，他同樣看向那些VNtroixa人跳上平台的方向，點點頭。「跟上來，」你說。  
「我會的。」他跨離幾步，開始巧妙選擇追擊的敵人迫使他們在追趕的路線上倒成一片。

「Uhura、Marcus！」你轉頭尋找和Ngoc並肩作戰的兩人，一邊撞開幾個衝向你的士兵，Uhura回頭看見你，原本頑強的眼神動搖了一瞬，「你還好吧?!」

她的聲音有些顫抖而你沒能在第一時間想出任何原因，「我？我當然──小心！」Uhura即時旋身勉強避開砍向她的那一刀，卻在閃避的同時失去平衡，你撲向她趺往外側的身體，腳步比你以為的更遲鈍了一點，只是一點，你勉力伸展手臂卻只來得及鉤到她往下急墜的殘影，「Uhura！」

「Jim──」你聽見Marcus在你身邊不遠處尖叫，你飛快轉頭時只看見一個藍色的影子在你眼前被推下崖邊，你在原地愣了幾秒才真正意識到Marcus的聲音眨眼間被水聲吞噬的原因，你眼睜睜看她緊跟著Uhura消失在白浪間，還來不及質問Ngoc為什麼要這麼做，站在懸崖邊的Ngoc低頭張望腳下的水流像在確認什麼，「Mey！」她頭也不回地叫喚，清晰而有力，沒有等待任何回應，她收起短劍蹤身一躍，劃出一道拋物線的身影轉瞬消逝在大水中。

「妳到底、」身側的一股力量捉住你的手臂，在你反應過來之前拖著你往外狂奔，你在一腳踩空之前聽見身後有人呼喊你的名字，驚慌而急促；你聽見那個抓著你迫使你往前急衝的人說著「小心換氣，我會抓住你」，你感覺到你的身體徹底失去支撐，往下、再往下，疾風刮面，你以為過了很久但或許只是彈指之間，你重重摔進一片冰涼，溼意剎時包圍了你，你猛然仰頭換氣，拉遠的視線盡頭，你看見你的大副始終沒有離開過你的目光，和他身後一眼望去難以計數的敵方士兵。

你感覺到一陣似乎久違的鈍痛湧現，從四肢末端蔓延開來，寒冷和疲倦毫不留情地堆疊，你被壓得幾乎再睜不開眼，你彷彿聽見一個聲音在腦中低語。

「我的心靈對你的心靈，」那個嗓音低沉穩定，隱含一股你從未能想像的溫柔，「你的思想對我的思想。」

對了，所以你在他身上找不出任何傷口，「Spock你這混蛋……你對我做了什麼……」  
那一槍射中的是你自己。


	8. Chapter 8

_**2日前  
企業號 醫療艙** _

「我不懂，這玩意兒怎麼就該死的沒效！」McCoy嘶聲咒罵，平穩雙手操作面前儀器的動作卻絲毫不紊。

「Dr. McCoy？」護士Chapel輕輕敲門後探頭而進，「你要我做的血液檢測結果出來了，我傳到你的PADD，請確認一下。」

「謝謝妳，」McCoy飛快對她點頭致謝旋即轉回手上的作業，停了一會兒他又抬起視線，果然看見Chapel靠在門邊看著自己，神色擔憂，「怎麼了？」

「艦長他……」她遲疑了幾秒，「真的沒事嗎？」

McCoy靜靜看著Chapel，著實猶豫好一會兒之後才真的嘆了口氣，「昨天之前我大概都可以安慰妳說『放心吧，那蠢小子跳進太空無人星球都不會有事』，可是現在？」他又一次看向面前的實驗結果，「就連我都快沒信心了……」

「還是找不出原因……嗎……」

「我知道他應該又是過敏，至少過敏的可能性到目前為止依然最高，我也相信Spock的判斷，那混小子大概早在登岸到太空站前就發燒了，只是他一聲不吭，現在我根本不曉得他到底燒了多久、症狀又是什麼。」

「也是因為那棵變種瓶子蘋果嗎？」她回憶著之前醫療室的慘況，心有餘悸地皺起眉，「當時有將近2／3的船員產生過敏反應，艦長本來就特別容易對一些、呃、匪夷所思的東西過敏不是嗎？」

「我一開始也是這麼想，再加上他最初的測驗結果也和其他『感冒』的船員相符合，但是他對治好其他人的疫苗毫無反應，時燒時退神智不清的症狀也沒有減緩下來，我試過改變疫苗的成份依然毫無效果，昨天他的臉甚至腫了3小時才消！」

「沒有其他辦法了嗎……」

「在我找出更有可能有效的藥之前我不會再拿他做試驗的，」McCoy垮下肩，就像這幾天來的憂慮化成了無形的重量壓在他身上揮之不去，「我從來沒對這自己這麼沒有信心過。」

「信心並不是成功的必要條件，合乎邏輯的理論和反覆試驗才是，醫生。」

「Mr. Spock！」

似乎比平時的印象更低沉一些的嗓音響在門邊，McCoy應聲抬頭，反而不顯訝異，他擺了擺手請Chapel先行離開後看向Spock，「他還好嗎？」

單從神情上完全看不出異常的瓦肯人彷彿在思考的瞬間洩漏一絲憂慮，他搖搖頭，「前一次藥劑造成的疼痛在服用減緩藥物後明顯好轉，但似乎有意識不清的附作用，J、艦長拒絕再次施用減緩藥物，他說──」

「就算痛也比昏睡不醒好。」McCoy無奈接口，注意到Spock有些驚訝地挑眉，他浮起一個幾乎算得上粗魯的微笑，那讓他原本緊繃的神情看來變得輕鬆了些，「我認識那小子的時候就已經是醫生了，你知道我給他私下做過多少診斷？別擺出那個『這不符合規定』的臉，我們就是這麼幹的。」

Spock掀了掀唇，卻真的沒有表達任何意見。

「這次是我們已經知道他覺得痛了，不然很多時候你根本看不出來他到底不舒服到什麼程度。」

想起之前在太空站上精神奕奕的Kirk，當時自己完全沒有從他過高的體溫連結到他可能身體不適，在那個當下自己的確狀況不佳，但不能否認Kirk一如平時的表現也是讓人不至於起疑的重要原因。Spock安靜注視McCoy一時難以判斷究竟是惱怒還是寵溺的神情，最終他只點點頭，「的確如此。」

兩人一時沉默下來，又隔了好一會兒，McCoy突然深深吸了口氣，卻沒有嘆息而是用力挺起肩，「好！測試！那混小子可是哭著求我把他救醒的，要是我做不到不就輸給他了嗎！」

Spcok對他前後情緒的轉變竟如此迅速也有些吃驚，在那極短暫的分秒，他彷彿可以看見像是從不知放棄為何物的那人大刺刺地靠在桌邊，毫不遲疑地說「我們會撐過去的」，帶著那份毫無來由的自信。Spock是在McCoy疑惑地盯著自己片刻之後才驚覺自己站在原地發呆，他藉著收緊下顎的細微動作掩去無意識中露出的淺笑，「醫生？」

「所以，你來這裡是為了──？」裝作沒有注意到Spock那一瞬間的不知所措，McCoy問。

「Uhura上尉提報收到一封從13-6太空站回傳的公文，表示企業號請求對方提供溫室內所有作物的品種清冊，由於她沒有經手這份文件，所以她希望我能夠確認來源，」Spock看了McCoy一眼，神色如常，「我已經將它做為正式需求列入日誌，同時以代理艦長的身份核可了。」

McCoy眨著眼，那是他前一天在幾乎無法可想的狀況下帶著一股解不開的怒氣發出的公文，語氣可能不是太好地要求太空站全速交出那個溫室中的所有植物清單，寄出之後McCoy才想到越級發出這種公文完全不合規定，但他也已經沒有心情再去做什麼補救措施，「反正艦長自己都躺在那，除了那個綠血混蛋之外沒人會管的」，當時他的確閃過這個念頭，出乎意料的反而是Spock的應對，McCoy隔了一小會兒才訥訥「哦」了一聲。

「清冊我已經請Uhura上尉直接轉到你的PADD，另外，」Spock頓了一頓，有那麼幾秒，McCoy以為他並不想說出之後的話，但Spock已經不再猶豫地說了下去，「我排開了Mr. Sulu的勤務，或許他能夠在植物學上提供協助。」

McCoy一怔，「我以為你的打算是不要讓太多人知道Jim的病況，當然這也是他自己不想公開啦，而且──」仔細想想這好像也不太符合規定，雖然說是為了治療艦長的病，調動再多人力也會被允許，可是Spock為了某一個人特地做出這種調動，怎麼想都覺得很不對勁。

Spock微微皺起眉，「Mr. Sulu在植物學領域的專長對快速釐清那份清單上的植物應該能有相當助力，我無法理解你的訝異。事實上，這無疑是一個邏輯選擇。」

盯著他好一會兒，McCoy在習慣性地拿他的邏輯論說些什麼之前把那些近乎反射的諷刺吞回肚裡，或許是因為提起Jim時Spock那個讓人有些困惑的淺笑，如果這個人不是Spock，那神情幾乎可說是溫柔──McCoy撇撇嘴，「好吧，我會找Sulu幫忙。」

他坐回桌前，不浪費時間地打開PADD一一確認傳來的新訊息，快速看過文字的視線突然停在某個頁面上，「呃……Spock。」

原已打算離開醫療艙的Spock轉回頭，「是？」

「Uhura問我Jim的情況，你沒有告訴她？」

瓦肯人挑起眉，「對於這件事，我想並沒有特地告知Uhura上尉的必要。」

「她、」McCoy遲疑了下，她是企業號的高階軍官、她是Jim的朋友、她是你的女友，每一樣都好像是很好的理由卻又好像全都不是，他又看了眼Uhura附註在文件下的訊息，分心思考了幾秒，「我想，我們應該解釋，至少對艦橋成員們說說。」

因為McCoy神色嚴肅，Spock沒有答話，卻露出等待說明的表情，McCoy聳聳肩，「就，他們也會擔心，Uhura擔心Jim的狀況，也擔心艦上開始有不好的流言。當然艦橋成員是不至於，他們相對了解你，」他以食指搔搔眉心，就像他自己也感到困擾，「企業號上沒什麼政治問題，是因為Jim恨死這些了，他的作風和莫名其妙的高人氣也一定程度減少了很多風言風語，這艘船上絕大多數人都是他的朋友，Spock。」

「所以？」

「所以──」McCoy只說了一半又停下，他看著Spock微妙介於無法理解自己想說什麼和全不打算因而動搖的神情，突然又覺得這些好像真的不是那麼重要，「算了，也沒什麼。不過既然她問了，我會抽點時間和她說，Jim的過敏體質也不是新聞，大家會懂的。」

Spock在要求解釋和暫且置之不理之間終是選擇了後者，他點點頭，「我知道了。那麼，我先離開了。」

McCoy看看時間，又看看他手上的PADD，遲疑了一會兒才開口，「……Spock，你回艦之後值勤了多久？」

「我是否必須將此理解成一個以主任醫官身份提出的質詢？醫生。」瓦肯人沉默數秒後反問。

意外地沒有被激起怒氣，McCoy搖搖頭，「不，我只是問問。」

因為McCoy的回答挑起眉，Spock考慮了一小會兒，再開口卻帶著難以忽視的堅定，「我負有責任，對這艘船，以及艦橋上的那個人，在他回到他的位置之前，我應該在那裡。」

不知為何覺得這好像就是Spock會說的答案，McCoy點點頭，一言不發地揮揮手，聽見Spock離開時自動門輕快闔上的細微音響，他忍不住還是暫時停下手上的工作。Spock回艦之後或許再也沒有休息過，雖然他什麼也沒說，卻一肩扛下了Jim和他自己原有的工作。但並不止是這樣，還有更多的……

在Jim倒進他搶先伸出的手臂裡那一瞬，McCoy突然覺得自己懂了Jim在溫室裡說過的話：我需要他在那裡；或許，對Jim來說，這意味著只有Spock能站在那裡也不一定。

輕輕嘆息，他將手上的清單轉存了一份傳給Sulu，一邊快速整理起已知的訊息以便向對方說明，再過不到兩天就會抵達任務地點，時間已經不多了。McCoy計算著航程，眼前不禁浮現Spock離開時直挺的背影，他知道那個人會去向何處，就像前幾天晚上他總能在同一個地方找到Spock一樣，「你絕對想不到的，Jim T. Kirk，所以你最好趕快醒過來嚇他一下，或被他嚇也行，」McCoy喃喃，又嘆了口氣，再次振作精神整理起手上那份龐大的植物清冊。


	9. Chapter 9

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

「艦長？」

Kirk慢慢眨著眼，隔了好一會兒才真正回過神來，他看了眼身上披蓋著的紅、藍色制服外衣，視線移向身邊的Marcus，「我好多了。」

「你的臉色很糟，」她看來一臉擔憂，卻又像是比之前稍微安下心來，「你昏過去三次了，醒來的時候都說了差不多的話，就好像你根本不記得自己說過什麼。」

「呃……」Kirk猜測這可能就是她們神色詭異的原因，他乾笑了兩下，回想著之前McCoy的推測，在說出口時自動做了點修正，「我只是因為發燒，記憶有點錯亂，沒事的。」

「……真的？」Marcus皺眉的神態不知為何讓Kirk想起了Uhura，正確來說，是Uhura看著Spock的樣子，那被Kirk暗中稱為「我完全不相信你真的以為自己講出來的話可以說服我」的表情，多半會出現在他試圖用理論去解釋一個人類情緒有多不合邏輯的時候──當然，那比現在的Marcus看來具威脅性得多。  
「真的，」Kirk說，一邊點了點頭，他試著挪動身體，疲倦感和莫名的頭痛這幾天來曾經熟悉又一度消失，Kirk不禁分心思考原因，卻只能模糊想起指尖按抵的熱度、低沉柔和的言語，他低頭瞪著自己腿上還在微微滲血的傷口，Spock臉上一閃而逝的痛楚不受控制地跳回腦海，那和自己一覺醒來突然痊癒的病症突然產生連結，他的眼神不禁沉了下來，「……不是吧……」

「艦長？」Marcus被Kirk的神情嚇了一跳，「怎麼了？」

對她飛快搖頭，Kirk轉頭尋找和Ngoc及Mey坐在一起的Uhura，他在試圖起身的同時壓下一陣暈眩，「Uhura？」

「Jim?!」她在回頭看見Kirk時皺起眉，在他真的有所動作時跑到他身邊，「你醒了？你還記得我們在哪裡嗎？」

「VNtroixa行星，所在地不確定，或許是瀑布下頭？」

她因為Kirk的答案好氣又好笑地翻了個白眼，「看來你好多了。」

「還可以。通訊器能用嗎？」  
Uhura搖搖頭，「我每隔半小時會傳送一次緊急救助訊息，目前為止沒有收到任何回音。」

「這裡訊號可能根本傳不出去，我們得離開這地方。」Kirk環視光線幽暗的洞穴，視線最終落在並肩坐在不遠處的另外兩人，「她們？」

迅速回頭瞥了一眼，Uhura沒有刻意壓低聲音，「Ngoc應該可以信任，她把我和Marcus拉進這裡，之後是Mey把昏過去的你拖進來的。」

對這些還有算是清晰的記憶，Kirk點點頭，飛快考慮著是否要在此時先弄清楚之前到底是不是Mey帶著敵人阻擋他們逃脫，又在看見Ngoc在和Mey說了幾句話後單獨走到這一側時決定暫且將這個疑問擱置一旁，他勉強集中起注意力，「妳救了我們。」

「是……也不是，如果沒有我們，你們也不會遇到這些危險，」Ngoc臉上的神情滿是歉疚，「對不起，我沒有想到會這樣，我以為這次停戰是全VNtroixa星的共識，也必須是，換了別人還有可能，可是我沒有料到會是Ting……只要是VNtroixa人，就不該會做出這種事的才對……更何況她雖然討厭星聯，卻一直願意和談，她是真正關心這個行星未來的人，至少我一直是這麼認為的。」

即使思考比平時遲緩也還是注意到了Ngoc不自覺強調的「只要是VNtroixa人」，Kirk想起他至今依然困惑的問題，「據我所知，這個星球打了將近30年的內戰，我真的不懂，妳們是怎麼達成停戰協議的？」

Ngoc沒想到Kirk會這麼問，她像是吃了一驚，「正確來說，是34年，獨立戰爭結束後不久，我族和Ting所屬的那一族人……有許多無法達成共識的爭議，尤其是在資源分配上，從小規模的爭吵開始逐漸發展成零星的鬥毆，不知何時開始竟成了全面戰爭，」她停了一停，像是在回憶著什麼，「Ting那一族原本就和R'ng星互有往來，獨立戰爭其實讓她們失去許多原有的利益，但是不管什麼利益都不可能讓她們──」用力搖搖頭，她重新冷靜下來，「我的確聽說過有外人在背後支援Ting的族人，可是從來沒有真的找出證據，也無法得知到底是誰。這次的停戰是全VNtroixa的共識，我不相信她們會和外人聯手破壞這個協議。」

「到底是為什麼？妳們打了這麼久的仗，怎麼可能說停就停？如果就妳所說，她們可以得到更多利益的話──」

「她們不會、也不可能會，」Ngoc凝視Kirk不解的神情，她深吸了口氣就像突然下了什麼決心，她再一次回頭看著一直坐在淺水池中沒有起身的Mey，眼神不禁柔和起來，「不管得到什麼利益，只要不停戰都沒有意義，她、她們……我們，我們即將死去，Kirk艦長，我們全部，或者說，絕大部份。」

「……什麼？」星聯三人驚訝互視，最終還是Kirk開口，「這是什麼意思？絕大部份是指……？」

Ngoc微微抿起唇，「我們和地球人不一樣，在我們的一生中多半只會經歷一次繁殖期，每隔約莫70年，中心海的海水會漲到至高點，在那個時候我們得以游進鳴池產卵、孵化，直到10年海水退回原位才離開。地球上的資料總說VNtroixa人生性溫和，在被R'ng統治前我們的確是，我們厭惡戰爭，厭惡彼此爭鬥，有很大一部份原因是因為幾乎所有人都是在同一個地方出生、一起長大的，我們其實都是手足。」

「70年一次……」Marcus在腦中快速計算時間，她身邊的Uhura和Kirk或許也做了同樣的事，因為三人很快地問出類似的問題，「VNtroixa人可以活多久？」

「視健康情況，130、到150年，換算成地球時間差不多是這樣，」像是對三人突然困惑起來的反應感到有趣，Ngoc笑著搖搖頭，「你們以為我多大年紀了？」

「呃……從地球人的標準來看，或許三十好幾吧？」只要略一推算也知道這不可能，Kirk回答的底氣明顯有些微弱。

「VNtroixa的1年約是地球時間3年，以地球年來算，我已經132歲了，」她微微一笑，在有人真的發出什麼驚呼之前又說，「不過其實是VNtroixa的44歲。」

「看起來明明就沒比我們大上多少……」Marcus喃喃，一時看不出是訝異或是羨慕居多，Uhura彷彿略有同感地點頭，只是看起來還是驚訝更多一些。

「等等，你說，平均壽命是130-150年？」Uhura突然睜大眼，「那麼──」

「所以，我剛才就說，我們即將死去，諸君，」她柔聲說，「不止是我，Ting、她的族人，我的族人，絕大多數的VNtroixa人，我們一起出生，也會在差不多的時間死亡，這是我們的天命。」

「……難怪你們可以這麼快就停戰，因為、」

「因為我們必須停戰，上一次的繁殖期來臨時我們無法停止對R'ng的抗爭，更不能封閉鳴池，當時勉強出生、長大的孩子，包括Mey，總數不超過2000人，他們是VNtroixa不至於減絕的最後希望，一旦我們這一輩死絕，就只剩下他們了。」她又轉頭看向Mey，神情無比溫柔卻也極其哀傷，「而那會很快，非常快。」

 

_**3小時前  
企業號 醫療艙** _

「你跑來這裡真的沒關係嗎？」暫時放下手上的作業，McCoy盯著出現在門口的Sulu，「我以為你是現在的最高負責軍官。」

「我是，所以我逼Mr. Scott坐在那裡而他不管怎麼抱怨都得聽我的。」Sulu對McCoy混合了嫌棄和佩服的複雜神情聳聳肩，他走到桌邊自己拉了張椅子坐下，毫不客氣地探頭張望螢幕上的資料，「你還在研究Jim的症狀。」

那不是個問句，McCoy沉默了幾秒才有些不情願地點頭，「你也知道他之前大概的狀況，我認為是續發性過敏，可是測試結果一團混亂。」

Sulu想起前兩天自己和McCoy、Chaple瘋狂檢測、比對那份清單上的植物，一一檢查有可能造成這種類似過敏反應的物質再做交互作用的事，龐大的數據讓他現在想起來還是有點腿軟，「可惜到頭來還是沒找出結果。」

「這沒有道理，」McCoy嘀咕，「就只是一個晚上，他那些暈眩、昏沉嗜睡和四肢痠痛的症狀全消失了，還有那個偶發的頭痛，就睡了一覺起來就自己好了？鬼才相信。」

「但是艦長看起來……」Sulu歪著頭回憶，約莫中午時分出現在艦橋的Kirk神情輕鬆自然，除了臉色有些久臥造就的憔悴外幾乎一如往常，「活蹦亂跳的。」

「你這形容不錯，」給了他一個讚賞的姆指，McCoy的笑容並沒有維持很久，「他的身體讀數幾乎正常，就好像他沒有倒在床上幾乎昏迷整整五天過，這很奇怪，真的很奇怪。而且……」

「或許他的身體休息了幾天把造成過敏的物質自然循環掉了？」先是說出自己的看法，Sulu又想了想，「哪裡不對嗎？」

「Spock離艦前要我繼續找出療法，越快越好。」McCoy說，神情或許不自覺地嚴肅，「如果Jim『真的』好了，那就沒有必要馬上找出原因不是嗎？會和Jim對同一個東西過敏的人可能整艘企業號上找不出第二個，根本沒有那種急迫性。」

Sulu眨了眨眼，「你說『真的』好了，是什麼意思？」

「我如果說我也不確定我自己在講什麼你會接受嗎？」McCoy焦躁地抓抓頭，「就只是……我有種事情不太對勁的感覺。」

「直覺？」

「嗯。」

「好吧，」Sulu點點頭，主動伸手拉過McCoy面前的PADD，「我們昨天查到哪一項？」

McCoy訝異地盯著他的動作，「Sulu？」

「我的母親總是跟我說，相信你的直覺，即使那可能會帶你多繞遠路。」他咧嘴一笑，「遠路有時反而安全，更何況在外遣小隊回來之前我們也沒事可做。」

看著在短短時間內迅速進入工作模式的Sulu，McCoy著實愣了幾秒，又在Sulu提出幾個疑問時回過神來，「對，在這個時間點他的嗜伊紅性白血球異常增多，」他說著，一邊搜出幾組數據和Sulu討論起來。


	10. Chapter 10

_**2日前  
企業號 艦長艙房** _

站在門前，Spock一如這幾天以來的每一次，在使用優先權密碼打開那扇門之前停在門邊，抬手敲門，而門裡也一如這幾天以來每一次，沒有傳出任何回應。

他再一次確認沒有回音後按下了艦長艙房的開門密碼，基於安全原則，他原本就是少數握有這個密碼的高階軍官之一，只是沒想到會是在這種情況下派上用場，即使這也可以算是原本的目的，Spock還是有些意外地發現自己對這個狀況心存不快，這些厭煩和緊繃混淆不清的情緒是他所不熟悉的，這可能也是焦躁的來源──  
他的自我分析在看見蜷臥在床的Kirk時無聲消停，幽微的燈光裡，那個人半靠坐著床頭疊起的枕頭，身體歪向外側，一手攤出床緣，另一手緊緊壓著他的PADD，就算睡著了也還是掙扎露出不肯就此放棄的姿態，Spock是在Kirk因為並不舒適的睡姿無意識地挪動身體那一瞬才驚覺自己就這樣呆看著他不曉得站了多久。

快步走到床邊，Spock只瞥了一眼就看見PADD的畫面毫不意外地停在自己前幾天整理給他的報告內容上：任務行星VNtroixa，星球表面被大面積的淡水覆蓋，比例超過90％，該星球住民為兩棲生物……  
在航速不變的情況下，還有42小時便會抵達任務行星，Spock看著Kirk安穩的睡臉，睡夢中那時不時出現的疼痛和疲倦都似乎被一併抹去，在那個極短暫的分秒，他無法解釋自己為什麼會對把他從沉睡中喚醒產生如此強烈的抗拒。

「Jim，」Spock沉聲呼喚，同時伸手輕推Kirk的肩，那個人像是在Spock第一次碰到他時便已然醒轉，本能般地靠往Spock的方向，大腦卻沒有跟上身體警醒的速度，又停了一小會兒，他才緩慢地睜開眼睛。  
「嘿，Spock，」他低聲說，嗓音沙啞柔和，帶著一絲難以察覺的稚弱，「還有多久？」

「再42小時將會抵達VNtroixa，」Spock回答，伸手扶他重新坐正，下意識地為他拉好身上的薄被，Kirk為此淡淡一笑，「有任何新消息是我該知道的？」他問。

搖搖頭，「Dr. McCoy正在分析13-6太空站的溫室中種植的植物，他認為可能是那之中的某些物質造成艦長現在的狀況。」

「也不是不可能，」Kirk擠擠眼睛，故作輕鬆地笑了，「我好像有些失策了對吧，雖然那很好玩。」  
他的聲音中聽

不出絲毫悔意，即使覺得這太不像自己，Spock卻發現心情竟因此放鬆了一些，「基於艦長對衝動行事的獨特喜好，這也不能完全說是一個失策的行動。」

Kirk愣了幾秒，「你知道我現在腦子不太清楚，所以這是個玩笑嗎？」

只是挑起眉卻沒有回答，Spock在床邊的椅子上坐下，一邊拿起了自己的PADD，一如前幾日地點開了當天的航程日誌，「那麼──」

「我連重點都不想聽，」Kirk在他開口前探出手按住他靠放在PADD上的手指，動作輕柔，他只是想在Spock開始報告那些管理方面的事務前先阻止他，沒想到這樣一個微小的碰觸卻讓他的大副突然僵直了幾秒，Kirk立刻縮回手，不太確定自己是否做錯了什麼，「Spock？」

瞪著那雙純然無辜的藍眼，Spock不著痕跡地輕吸了口氣，「如果您只是想阻止我，請直說。」

生氣了，但為什麼？  
Kirk從沒想過Spock也會情緒化，可是他現在的反應就是……不合邏輯，Kirk的確好奇，但比起自己的好奇心，Spock似乎因此不快卻是他更為重視的事，他靜靜將手放回薄被上方，「我的錯，不管我到底做了什麼，抱歉。」他扮了個鬼臉，「不過我想我現在真的沒有力氣去想那些。」

沉默了幾秒才點點頭，Spock敏銳捕捉到Kirk神情轉換間露出的一絲痛苦，「哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「呃、」並不覺得自己真的露出了明顯的不適，Kirk有些訝異地眨眨眼，「頭痛，而且好像比昨天嚴重一些，」或許是增加了反正佯裝無事也沒用的安心感，Kirk在因疼痛蹙眉的同時反而也笑了出來，「Bones是不是還想要我吃什麼止痛用的藥？」

「Dr. McCoy的確提過類似的建議，」Spock承認。

「他知道我不會吃的，如果可以不痛又清醒那就沒問題，」在Spock再說些什麼之前Kirk以一個眼神阻止了他，「我下午醒過來了一陣子，所以我重讀了一次VNtroixa內戰的資料，主要的兩派勢力在短短半個月內達成和談協議，這一點非常奇怪。」

「我同意，」明知那是Kirk轉移注意力的方式，Spock還是決定順應他的意願，他調出了相關資訊，先是飛快看過一次後讀出重點，這已經是這幾天來的默契，與其讓Kirk大量閱讀思考，不如Spock直接快速讀過一次他或許還比較記得下來。

「先不管你唸的全是討厭的報告，單純聽聲音還蠻開心的，」在Spock讀完一段文字後，Kirk突然說。

「Jim？」

「來你跟著我說，『即使玫瑰易名，亦不損其芬芳』。」

「……」Spock冷冷盯著Kirk直到他乖乖閉上嘴，「今天星聯傳來訊息，強調和SX-10星系維持友善關係的迫切性，另外有消息指出，十天前在鄰近星系發現疑似克林貢的船艦，沒有確切情報來源，之前也沒有克林貢船艦在這個領域出沒的資訊，不過這依然是個需要注意的訊息。」

Kirk點點頭，不是故意卻還是在Spock說話間闔上了眼睛，「請Uhura特別留意可疑的訊息串，輪班人員加強警戒，另外讓Scotty重新檢查一次武器和傳送設備，他抱怨也別理他，這個你最擅長了……」

說話的聲音漸低，Spock皺眉凝視即使昏睡過去依然眉心緊蹙的Kirk，他聽見一個短促的呻吟，透出在清醒時他絕不會顯露到這個程度的痛楚，Spock完全無法理解自己為何在那一瞬覺得呼吸竟能如此吃力。  
「Jim？」在意識到自己的動作之前已經伸出手，輕輕按上Kirk前額，雖然穩定卻高於正常標準的體溫或許是他昏睡的主因，而那些找不出原因的疼痛……

「……嘿，我沒事，」細碎的聲音幾近囈語，Jim沒有掙開眼，卻準確握住了Spock的手腕，虛弱的抓握不帶強制性，事實上這樣的接觸帶來的感覺近似慰藉，「Bones會想出辦法的，你們會想出辦法的，對吧？」

「……是，我們會，」Spock是在話說出口後才驚覺這根本就只是沒有根據的安慰，就像Kirk有時根本蠻橫的信心一樣，自己明明就是最討厭這種不負責任的──他還來不及自我厭惡，那雙原本倦極闔起的眼卻強撐起一道縫看著自己，「Jim？」

「別露出那種表情，你又不能代替我受罪。」Kirk像是連自己都覺得好笑般說，又一次閉上眼，沒有注意到Spock彷彿被點醒了什麼的眼神，「別想太多……你老是這樣……」

Spock沉思了一會兒，「如果我可以呢？」沒有聽見回答，他又問了一次，「當然並不是真正的代替，那只是一個類似安慰劑的方式，讓你的大腦忽略疼痛和暈眩感，Jim，你睡著了嗎？」

「還醒著一點點，」他喃喃，語句模糊不明，Spock改坐到床沿，「我沒有真正試過，但是如果可以有所幫助，你是否允許我──」

「好。」Kirk根本沒有睜開眼，他輕聲說，乾脆得讓Spock吃了一驚，「你不知道我要做什麼。」

「嗯，不知道，不過是你的話……」

「Jim？」再沒聽見Kirk回應，Spock深深吸了口氣，他張開右手，三指指尖輕輕抵在Kirk臉側的特定位置，「Jim，你聽見我說的話嗎？我會試著和你建立一個簡單的精神連結，不是全面性的，只是幫助你的大腦阻隔部份知覺，應該不會有後遺症，但我依然會進到你的腦子、」他感覺到Kirk握在自己手腕上的手指一緊，就像一個無聲的許可，對他還無法理解的、Spock將要做的任何事。Spock安靜地閉了閉眼，再睜眸時只餘堅定。

「我的心靈對你的心靈，」Spock的聲音滑過空氣流向Kirk，以一種就連自己也無法明白的溫柔，「你的思想對我的思想。」

他可以感覺神智沿著指尖和Kirk相連的地方輕柔探進另一個人的意識，眼前的Kirk不再只是那個年輕驕傲的星艦艦長，他看見一身狼狽的青年靠在破舊的酒吧外，以手背擦去嘴角的血沫；他看見眼神執拗的男孩發狂似的撞倒另一個遠比他高壯有力的少年；他看見趴在金髮女性膝上，聽她溫柔輕語的稚兒；他看見無數混亂的繽紛的瘋狂笑鬧的記憶碎片在眼前散落成一地光彩奪目，他看見溫暖暈黃的光舖繞成圈，和那其中赤身裸體，蜷曲起四肢姿態宛如胎兒的James T. Kirk。

只一眨眼，那些破碎的片段如水傾洩回到Spock自身，穿透而後融進他每一吋知覺，這和他原本預期的連結過程完全不同但此時的Spock分不出心力深究原因，過於豐沛的情感在他指尖在他腦海在他身體的每一個地方衝撞叫囂，他試著在這一片過度的情緒衝擊中站穩腳步，他艱難低語，「你和我……」  
做為一個瓦肯人長久訓練出的冷靜自持在逼迫他後退，要求他離開那些瘋狂和不安定，而另一個細小的聲音對他說好，說我需要他在那裡，在我背後，那隻手輕握著自己的手腕不曾鬆開。  
他沒有移開目光，他注視那些銳利憤怒溫和包容所組成的矛盾痛楚和寧靜，他走進那片暈黃，看見澄澈的藍化成微笑。雜音倏然消逝。  
二合為一。  
Spock幾乎顫抖著挪開手，他看見現實中的Kirk在眼底模糊，伸手撫上臉頰，這才發現自己不知何時流下了淚。


	11. Chapter 11

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

「你是，Spock。」

冷水當頭落下，Spock輕闔著眼，沒有太多搭理又一次落在身上的打擊。將不必要的知覺屏除身外本就是瓦肯人對自我控制的訓練之一，忍耐疼痛的技巧當然包含其中，只是現在的Spock沒有花費太多精神這麼做，他反而更多地將精神集中在阻擋那些暈眩、那些拖垮思考的疲倦，和不知來由的疼痛上──另一個人的疼痛。即使效果在被迫分心的現在並不理想，但依然有效。

「昏過去了嗎？」得不到回應，粗礫的聲音以聽不懂的語言發出幾聲呼喝，克林貢語，Spock判斷，而從對方使用英語的方式，他同時認定對方屬於指揮層級，那麼，對方會知道自己的名字一點也不奇怪，做為唯一在星聯服役的瓦肯人，被向來注意星聯動向的克林貢人認出身份幾乎是某種必然。

「你在這裡，那麼在上頭的當然是企業號了，」一瞬間露出見獵心喜的眼神，克林貢指揮官對Spock的缺乏反應並不在意，他嘶聲說，「甘願做星聯走狗的你還真是個怪胎，為母星效命明明是做為人的天命，放著自己的母星不顧，是反正星球毀了榮譽心也不存在了嗎。」

不知第幾次被踹倒的身體又被粗暴拉起，Spock並不在意身上幾乎無處不在的鈍痛，只微微瞇起眼眨開從額角淌流的鮮血，「如果你聲稱的榮譽心建立在屠殺和平議會的與事者及破壞和談協議，我慶幸我們對這個名詞的定義截然不同。」

「哈哈哈哈！很會講話！」意外地沒有動怒，指揮官反而大笑起來，「對我們來說，帝國的榮耀才是唯一，那些談和的懦夫們只是光輝帝國的絆腳石，清除也是應該。我給了他們交戰的機會，連自己的生命都不能保護的人，有什麼資格替自己的族人協議和平。」

「保護並不止建立在武力上，」Spock沉聲說，「我有些好奇，對武力的迷思是否間接影響了貴國科技和教育的發展，當一個星球上的絕大多數成員都認為戰鬥能力遠比智力重要的時候？」

「戰鬥能力當然比智力、」才說著又突發驚覺不對，他狠狠啐了一口，「和不懂的人說榮譽也沒有意義，更何況是對一個將死之人？」他語氣輕蔑地說，「這麼快就讓你追上你的艦長的腳步，對你來說也是種榮譽吧，那個傳說中的James T. Kirk。」

挾帶惡意的音節聽在耳中竟帶來一股莫名的不適，Spock對那模糊不明的感受有些困惑，一時忽略了克林貢指揮官示威般說著「以冷血著名的瓦肯人也會因此傷心嗎？」，他在對方又一次呼喝「Kirk死了你就是艦長了吧？」時才突然集中精神，Spock猛然了悟之前「企業號」出現在對方言詞中時那一閃而逝的貪婪，也懂了自己沒有被殺的原因。

「不回答嗎？」指揮官使了個眼色，Spock從之前的經驗得知那是再一次施加暴力的信號，他安靜評估著自己身上的傷口，或許三、四處骨折，幾處撕裂傷，暫時沒有不可復原的傷口，或許是因為自己還有利用價值。

他的冷靜一定程度影響了指揮官的怒氣，他一腳踢在被迫跪下的Spock胸口，細微卻明顯的聲音代表了一或兩根肋骨，Spock只皺了皺眉，他反而停了下來，「如果你是我的屬下，我定會因這份武勇給予獎勵，可惜你不是，而我從不召降。」他盯著Spock，好一會兒之後才冷冷開口，「給我企業號的座標，我承諾給你一個尊嚴的死亡。」

仰起頭看著他，Spock像是因而陷入沉思。

「座標，為了對你的敬意，我可以讓他們用最不痛苦的方式死去，」克林貢指揮官掏出從Spock身上搜得的通訊器，「我保證。」

Spock注視對方根本不考慮其他可能的傲慢，他深思般地說，「最不痛苦，你保證？」

「沒錯。」

很輕很輕地點了頭，「打開通訊器，頻道3。」

「很識相，聽說瓦肯人都很會判斷情勢是吧？」克林貢指揮官似乎打消了疑慮，依照他所說的打開通訊器。

「呼叫企業號，這裡是Spock。」

『唷，是我們的小綠人朋友，捨得傳訊息回來啦。』

輕快的回應跳出通訊器，Spock揚起眉，「Mr. Scott。」

『正是我，我說你們是不是不要太過分？Sulu逼我在這坐了一下午，你知道這有多浪費我的時間？介意我抱怨兩句嗎？不介意對吧？這不符合程序，Jim滾下去之前明明交待他看家的，我要負責的地方可是輪機室，那才是人生、嘿等等，Jim，你在那裡吧？出個聲啊，不說個兩句太不像你了。』

完全無視克林貢指揮官按捺不快的兇狠，Spock忍不住有點想笑，他沉聲說，語速飛快，「追蹤這個訊號位置，對往東1公里的位置執行生物搜索，全艦進入1級警戒！」

「你！」一拳落在Spock下顎卻沒能阻止他最後喊出的「此地遭克林貢武裝控制，重覆一次，優先找到艦長──」

兀自傳出幾聲無法確定的呼喊的通訊器終於被砸爛在Spock面前，動手的指揮官瞪著被幾人架開的Spock，將通訊器的殘骸踢到一旁，「勇敢，但愚蠢，Kirk早沒命了，你不如讓他們來救你。」他拿出自己的通訊器，用克林貢語命令屬下監視附近地區的傳送能量卻只收到暫時一無所獲的回答。他低罵了句，又一次看向Spock，「看來你們的人也沒下來救你，真可惜，我本來有點期待和星聯軍官交手的。」

Spock面對舉在他面前的槍口，沒有一絲動搖。直至自己已經無法分出太多精神去幫助Kirk隔開那些痛楚的現在，他也依然可以從那一絲微弱的波動感覺到Kirk的存在，纏繞在他靈魂裡某個無法清楚分辨的位置，微弱卻無比清晰地鼓動，合著他的心跳、Kirk的心跳。二合為一。  
他聽見電流蓄積時的細微嘶聲，就在面前不過吋許的地方，或許這就是最後了，Spock心想，而在他永不會承認的這個分秒，他竟感到一絲惋惜。


	12. Chapter 12

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

你在狹窄的過道狂奔。  
跑在前方不遠的Ngoc回頭丟出一個混合了擔憂和詢問的眼神，看到你的神情，她快速點點頭，四下搜尋之後消失在一個近看才能發現的窄門後。你大步跟上，腳步在跨過一個淺坑時不慎被絆住，你在一個踉蹌的瞬間做好趺倒的準備，卻意外被從旁伸來的一雙手穩穩撐起。

「小心點，」Uhura幾乎整個人靠進你懷裡，纖細的肩毫不吝惜地撐起你的大半重量，你輕輕點頭表示謝意，知道她和Ngoc一樣抱持疑問，但她始終沒有開口問過你究竟要把她、她們帶到哪裡。

「我、」你掀了掀唇，在她的幫助下跑過兩個彎道，「我們會找到他的，」你最終這麼說，在她抬首看你的目光中看見憂慮和幾乎等重的信任。

「活著找到他，」她說，似乎克制著別問你的身體狀況，你覺得你好像應該說些什麼，對那些時好時壞的症狀、對自己腿上的傷、以及為什麼對「Spock還活著，我一定能找到他」這件事有莫名的自信，尤其是那份自信，但你不曉得能夠怎麼解釋，不曉得怎麼對她說明那個偷偷摸摸藏在你腦子裡的聲音、那個在你被莫名的疼痛和昏沉侵蝕時幫助你抵抗的力量、那個……不屬於自己卻悄悄敲擊在胸口的心跳。  
二合為一。  
你想起曾經也有一個人對你這麼說過，那個來自另一個宇宙，名為Spock的老人。他說他是你──另一個你──曾經、而且永遠的朋友。他對你開啟自己的靈魂，讓你在那短短的時間裡看見他的過去、他曾經可能卻不會再有的未來，和另一個你，站在他身邊的，你。

Spock的眼神帶著訝異和積累而成的理所當然，『你怎麼找到我的？』

你突然一陣反胃。

「Jim?!」

「我沒事，」你用力搖頭，甩開一股不知來由的悲傷，那不是你的情感，但你一時間竟無法確定那是不是屬於Spock，如果是，又是哪一個Spock？「他……在附近，很近。」你在又一次強烈起來的疼痛中艱難地說，Uhura看著你，眼中抹不去的疑惑像是平白增添了另一層懷疑。

「精神連結，」你輕聲說，因為連你自己都覺得難以相信，「我猜或許是，雖然我也不曉得瓦肯做法到底是什麼，總之，我……可以感覺到他。」

安靜盯著你好一會兒，出乎意料地，Uhura竟點了點頭，「果然是這樣。」

「妳怎麼知道？」

「我對瓦肯這個種族做過很多研究，」Uhura快速地說，神情有些無奈有些好笑卻也有些悲傷，「在我發現我愛上他的時候。」

你可以感覺到她靠在你懷裡的身體僵硬起來，像是她從來沒想過會和你討論這些，你浮現一股安慰她的衝動，含帶溫柔的喜愛之情，那或許也來自Spock，你心想。「他也愛妳，」你真誠地說，卻在聽見自己的聲音時才驚覺那竟粗糙地像是混進了沙，你很輕很輕地吞嚥了一下，「呃，我說這個是不是很怪？」

Uhura沉默下來，她的腳步配合你往前奔跑，直到你們看見在前方不遠處停下等待的Ngoc時才又一起停下，「我知道，」她說，沒有刻意強調她所說的知道指的是什麼，她扶著你往前走向Ngoc，幾近無聲地嘆息，「但有時我寧可我不知道。」

「Uhura？」

「Kirk艦長，」來不及落實你的追問，Ngoc小心翼翼地向前方一道約兩人寬的裂縫歪歪頭，有一些什麼在你靈魂深處搏動，你可以感覺到另一個人和你無聲的共嗚，很近、非常近，那讓你覺得那人該要在你觸手可及之處，你深吸了口氣靠向那個缺口，發現原來己方三人已經繞到了原來那個大廳的斜上方，滿目瘡痍的大廳裡血跡斑斑，許多地方留下了拖行的痕跡，但你知道你並不注意那些，至少現在不。你的視線停在大廳一角，或許距離你不超過百米的那個地方。  
克林貢的軍人、厲聲說話的或許是指揮官，以及被迫跪倒在地的那個人。

你看見克林貢指揮官一腳踢在他胸口，你幾乎同時感覺到那些如影隨形的暈眩和鈍痛回到身上，又在一個呼吸間再次減退，你愣了幾秒，突然懂了這之間的關聯。

「Jim？我們得──」Uhura發出一聲短促的痛呼，你這才發現你不知何時過度用力地抓緊了她的手臂。

「抱歉，」飛快鬆手，你勉強自己集中精神，一邊拿出相位槍，視線掃過下方聚集的克林貢人，9人，更遠些的大廳入口還有3人，12對3，「Ngoc，我不能要求妳、」

她安靜抽出短劍，對你淡淡一笑，「這本就是我的責任。」

你點點頭，「Uhura，將相位槍設定在擊斃，」她深深看了你一眼，你試圖讓聲音聽起來能輕鬆些卻成效不彰，「這是正式命令。」

「……是，長官。」

你看著她調整了設定，依然很近地靠在你身前，好像只是這樣就能多支撐你再走一段路。你深吸了口氣，「目標是救下Spock。走──」

「就靠你們3個？」

一個聲音在你身後說，你幾乎跳了起來，當然只是幾乎。「Sulu?!」

「我本來真的以為你只是有點莽撞而已，」你黑髮的舵手帶著紅衣的安全官們站在你們身後不遠處微笑，「不過我要考慮接受McCoy對你的評語了。」

你無法控制地笑咧了嘴，「我不想知道他對我的任何評價，」你說，伸手凌空畫了幾個圈示意你的軍官們分成幾個小隊，「Ngoc，請妳帶一隊人繞到門口，越快越好。」

「你們自己小心，」她說，帶著你交給她的人手快速消失在通道中。

「Sulu，你帶人往左；Uhura，妳跟我往右，」你迅速評估著距離又看看狹窄的出口，不可能在不被發現的情況下讓所有人都先進到大廳，「先對付指揮。」你正這麼說，沒有真正離開過Spock的視線裡，你看見克林貢指揮官舉槍對著Spock，你幾乎本能地舉起手上的相位槍瞄準了他，「行動，現在！」


	13. Chapter 13

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

克林貢的指導官被擊中的同時只發出一聲悶哼，Spock在真正看清攻擊來自何方之前下意識就地滾倒避開了旁邊伸手想要捉住他的克林貢人。半撐起身勉強再閃開一個敵兵，瞥見克林貢的指揮官搖搖晃晃地站起身猛撲了過來，Spock狼狽避到另一邊，一手掐住了對方頸子露出的空隙，那讓對方不由自主地抽搐著倒下，他喘著氣試著移動到較為安全的地方，卻被一股力道抓緊領口蠻橫提離地面。

「Spock！」Kirk完全無視自己綻裂的傷口，他閃過一個克林貢士兵，又在Uhura的幫助下狠狠踹倒另一個，舉槍擊倒那個將Spock舉到半空的克林貢士兵，他扶著Spock在地上坐下，不肯去看他身上有多少傷痕，「你這混蛋！」

Spock緩慢眨了眨眼，在意識到自己的視線或許在Kirk身上停留了太久之前他幾乎露出微笑，「你怎麼找到我的？」

Kirk原本扶著他的手突然一僵，「你說……什麼？」

「這裡並非克林貢人的據點，從時間上來看，你們不太可能找過許多地方、也不像是碰巧在這個時間出現，所以──」Spock的分析在Kirk憤怒的目光中悄然停滯，他沉默了幾秒，「我、」

「回去再跟你算帳！」Kirk惡狠狠地說，正想扶他站起卻聽見一個不明語意的怒吼，他在轉頭的同時憑著直覺開槍，沒想到竟分毫不差地擊中身後撲來的一個敵兵，彷彿親眼所見。Kirk有些驚訝地轉回頭，果然看見Spock的視線正對著那個士兵之前偷襲的方向，「……這也是……」精神融合的關係？他還沒有真的說完就看見Spock點了頭。

「我本來以為是單向性的，」Spock低聲說，難得地聽起來毫無把握。

「……回去再，」無力地擺擺手，Kirk看見Sulu帶領的安全官們已經制服了絕大多數的克林貢士兵，幾具克林貢人的屍體被集中起來，而一開始就被Kirk擊中的克林貢指揮官也被押在一旁，正瞪著Spock，目中幾要噴出火來。Kirk突然回頭看看Spock額上姆指寬的傷口，微微瞇起了眼，「我就合理懷疑這是那傢伙的傑作了。」

Spock神色平常地挑起眉，「加上我斷了的肋骨，是的。」

「你的肋、」這下完全縮回手，Kirk握緊了拳又鬆開，轉身大步走到克林貢指揮官面前，「我是企業號的艦長Kirk，你是這次行動的指揮官？」

「要殺就殺。」

Kirk深吸了幾口氣，好像有個聲音在提醒自己對方是戰犯，而私刑有違道德，他在心裡叫Spock閉上嘴，即使明知自己只是強擠出最後一點力氣還是一拳揮向他，「我最不想做的就是如你所願。」

「就這樣？」指揮官鄙夷地瞪著他，「就這樣？」

一旁的Uhura瞇起眼，她推開Kirk走向前，倒轉手上的相位槍托看準克林貢指揮官前額重重揮落，「艦長只是不想在你身上浪費力氣。」

「……哼，」狠狠吐了口口水，他停了幾秒才冷冷又說，「隨你們怎麼處置，我們已經毀了鳴池大部份的鑰匙，這個星球的人很快就會死光了，星聯難道要為了活下來的區區幾千人死守這個地方？」

Kirk飛快在腦中整理著他所說的，沒有發現自己無意識間退後一步更靠向了Spock。這個星球上有某些東西是克林貢想要的，不惜讓整個星球的人類滅絕也想奪得的東西，「你們想在這個星球得到什麼？」

面對Kirk的質問，克林貢指揮官只翻了翻眼睛卻一言不發。

「二鋰水晶，」一個聲音突然插話，Kirk回頭看見身上帶了些輕傷卻神采奕奕的Ngoc。「二鋰水晶？」他覆述了一次，帶著些許訝異。

Ngoc點點頭，無視克林貢指揮官難看的臉色，「VNtroixa的海底藏有豐富礦產，但並不是那麼容易開採，產量有限，我們向來就只用在最需要的地方，」她冷冷看了克林貢人一眼，不掩臉上的嫌惡，「就只為了二鋰水晶，你們就能做出這種事？」

「我們是為了帝國，」指揮官理所當然地說，「口口聲聲VNtroixa，你們星球上也還是有人願意跟我們合作，妳以為我們是怎麼成功偷襲會議的？鳴池的鑰匙只剩下妳和Kirk身上那兩塊，已經沒有用處了！」

皺起眉，Ngoc像是思索著什麼，「你以為沒有鑰匙我們就無法進入鳴池？」她搖搖頭，竟不由得笑了出來。

「笑什麼?!」

「我只是確定了，和你合作的人絕對不是Ting，」她的聲音裡帶著無法掩蓋的欣慰，「做為族長，她和我一樣清楚所謂鳴池的鑰匙，其實只是一幅古老流傳下來的地圖，我們從來就不是一個科技發達的種族，你怎麼會以為我們有靠一個石環鎖死一整片海域的能力？」

「所以，毀了鑰匙也不會真的讓妳們無法進到鳴池囉？」一旁的Uhura不禁露出安心的笑容，而Ngoc對她點頭微笑。

「那太好了，」吁了口長氣，Kirk環視周圍，看見Sulu已經整好了隊伍，帶著或許受了傷但整體來說損失不大的軍官們站在一邊，他可以感覺自己的集中力在降低，他飛快瞥了Spock一眼，果然看見那人絕對不是故意卻微微闔起了眼睛。

「他需要休息，」似乎也同樣注意到了Spock的虛弱，Uhura靠回Kirk身邊，她低聲問，「你呢？還好嗎？」

「現在還醒著，等下要是我昏了……拜託妳讓Sulu離我遠點，我不想被他們扛回去，」Kirk同樣小聲回應，玩笑似的語氣惹來Uhura的瞪視，「我開玩笑的。但說真的，被扛回去太難看了，所以我打算讓Spock一個人難看就好。」他轉向Sulu，「呼叫醫療小組，Mr. Spock不能輕易移動，讓醫療組馬上派人下來支援。」

Sulu點點頭，走到你身邊卻舉起了手中的通訊器，『Sulu！我警告你，我是個醫生不是魚類專家！你們誰都好，不，找個能說清楚這是怎麼回事的VNtroxia人過來！馬上！』

「哇噢，他說話斷句，旁邊有什麼美女在嗎？」

「Dr. Marcus，和一個我也不清楚的……呃，好像是孕婦。」Sulu搔搔頭，「我剛才一打開通訊器就聽見McCoy在罵人，但我實在不曉得他在罵誰……我想八成是你，艦長。」

「沒關係，他總在罵我，」撇了撇嘴，Kirk高聲說，「把話講清楚，Bones。」

『Jim？你沒事嗎？Spock呢？』Marcus的聲音從通訊器傳了出來，Kirk笑了笑，「沒事，都沒事。」

『那太好了，』Marcus一句話還沒說完就像是被搶走了通訊器，『James T. Kirk！你最好把脖子洗乾淨等著我去掐死你！這女孩說她快生了可是她不讓我碰她！』

「什麼?!」還沒反應過來，Kirk手上的通訊器就被一旁的Ngoc奪走，「你和Mey在一起?!」

『呃、她叫Mey？喂，妳是──好吧，她是Mey，我說真的，她不讓我碰她還躲進水裡，我要怎麼幫忙？』

「我馬上過去！」將通訊器塞回Kirk手上，Ngoc一反常態的慌張，「為什麼是現在，這太快了！」

「等等、等等，」Kirk趕忙拉住轉身就要衝回通道的Ngoc，說話卻是對著Sulu，「Bones為什麼在那裡？」

「我們做了生物搜索，有兩個地點有地球人類反應，其中一個又和訊號發出的地點很接近，我們就分成兩組傳送下來，」Sulu回答。

所以這一組是Sulu帶隊的安全官，那一組是McCoy的隊伍，Kirk感到一陣欣慰，「幹得好。」他拿起通訊器，「企業號，這裡是Kirk，準備傳送3人到Dr. McCoy所在的位置，」他還沒說完卻被Uhura輕按在手背的動作阻止，「嗯？」

「你和Spock待在一起，」她低聲說。

Kirk猶豫幾秒終是點了頭，「那就拜託妳了。」

她簡單應聲之後走向Ngoc，兩人很快地一起消失在傳送波動中，留在原地的Kirk不自覺地閉上眼，又猛然甩甩頭試圖讓自己能稍微清醒一些，他轉頭看向似乎比之前更為虛弱的Spock，忍耐著不在醫療小組跑向Spock時跟到他身邊，「分組傳送回艦，Mr. Sulu。」

「艦長。」

「留一組人守備，你去接應Uhura，Ngoc如果需要幫助立刻通知我。」

「是，長官，」Sulu答應後又說，「McCoy和我盤查了所有可能造成艦長過敏的植物，我們相信我們找到了有效療法。」

「是嗎？」Kirk驚喜地睜大眼，「這大概是今天第二令人高興的事了！」

Sulu愣了一小會兒，才靜靜笑了起來，「你說的對。」他淺淺行禮後轉身呼叫傳送室，而Kirk一直留到最後才跟著最後幾人一起傳送回艦，沒想到的是明明早一步上艦的Spock卻留在傳送室裡等著他。

「你……」Kirk是在開口的同時才驚覺自己並不真的想問Spock為什麼留在這裡，他知道為什麼，他們都知道。他勉強自己將那份理所當然的情緒擱置一旁，走到被扶上擔架的Spock身邊，「Bones好像找到治療方法了。」

Spock深深看進他的雙眼，臉上神情卻絲毫不變，「那很好，艦長。」

Kirk掀了掀唇，某種類似感傷或不捨的情感在胸口的某個地方輕輕刺痛，但他不曉得那究竟屬於自己、或是另一個人。最終他只是伸出手用力拍拍Spock完好的手臂，「是啊，那很好！」


	14. Chapter 14

_**現在  
行星 VNtroixa** _

Kirk再一次回到VNtroixa行星已經是將近半天之後。

McCoy在幫助Ngoc把將近分娩的Mey送進鳴池之後先Uhura一步回到企業號，在看見被其他值班醫生強迫留在醫療艙的Spock，和竟然乖巧坐在病床邊側處理公事的Kirk時一反常態地什麼也沒多說，默默對那兩人說明了他們這幾天的研究結果，以及他們用植物裡所有可能引發過敏的植物盤查交互作用，找出最可能的過敏源後製成了疫苗。

「下次你再給我做這種事──」McCoy惡狠狠地威脅，一邊給Kirk注射了三隻不同的疫苗，而Kirk除了故意慘叫了好幾聲之外都表現出我好寶寶我超乖的順從態度，那雖然讓McCoy更想狠狠罵他一頓但幾句重話真的到了嘴邊終究還是吐不出來。

「我也不是故意的，」他說，討好般地對McCoy舉起手。

「如果能故意到這程度也算我服了你，」McCoy好氣又好笑地垮下肩，裝作沒有注意到Kirk又坐回了Spock身邊，一個觸手可及的距離。後者明明因為醫療作用和長時間的缺乏休息闔上了眼睛，卻在Kirk傾身靠向床沿時或許毫無自覺地挪動手臂，靜靜平放在Kirk頸後的手無意識地拂過他削短的髮尾和頸後薄薄的皮膚，而Kirk一手拿著PADD像在沒命地補讀之前的公文，另一手往後伸展，竟是輕輕握住了Spock的手指。

「呃……」McCoy愣在原地，老實說的確受到衝擊的大腦不斷想著這兩個人到底知不知道自己正在做些什麼，又因為那樣理所當然的氣氛什麼也說不出來。他嘆了口氣，「Jim。」

「嗯？」

「我不確定疫苗需要多久才會起作用，你先留在這，有什麼不舒服馬上告訴我。」

「我覺得很好啊，」Kirk笑了笑，一邊對他豎起大姆指，「沒什麼不對勁的地方，有效。幹得好，Bones！」

「那就好，」McCoy苦笑著搖搖頭，在轉身前像是想起什麼，他在Kirk身邊蹲下，「我說真的，這次那傢伙真的累慘了，你昏了幾天他就工作了幾天，還有Uhura，好像也為了這件事和他吵起來。」

「Bones……我不知道你這麼八卦。」

「James！」

Kirk無奈地擠出一個微笑，「我知道，」他沒有回頭，甚至沒有想到要縮回手，就這樣維持同一個姿勢沉默了好一會兒，「好吧……說真的，我不知道。我信任他，就像我同樣信任你，並不是說我就不相信其他人，我知道我有全星聯最棒的艦橋成員，但是……」Kirk的手無意識地輕輕摩挲另一個人的指節，這樣的動作不知為何帶來一股奇特的安心感，這讓他有些困惑卻不造成干擾，他吁了口氣，「你知道，我總會去做我直覺認為正確的事，即使它們可能看起來大錯特錯。」

McCoy翻了個白眼，「你有沒考慮過那可能是真的大錯特錯？」

「常常，」Kirk輕輕地說，不同於平時的堅定，卻也不帶迷惘，「但是我受不了在真的去做之前就用『做不到』當理由放棄，我是說，如果放棄了才會真的做不到，不是嗎？在那些我真的不知道怎麼做才好但又必須做點什麼的時候，Spock總是能有一個符合常規的最佳方案，那可能是我不願意做的，怎麼說呢……」Kirk微微歪著頭，就像連他自己都不相信自己會這麼說，「當他能在那裡的時候，我就覺得能找到路回來。」

「……Jim，」愣了一小會兒，McCoy似乎想說些什麼，卻被突然響起的呼叫聲打斷，Kirk掏出通訊器，「這裡是Kirk。」

『艦長，』Sulu的聲音即使透過通訊器也能聽出帶著笑意，『Ngoc問你想不想過來看寶寶，他們可能會是VNtroixa下一個世代第一批出生的孩子。』

「第一批？」Kirk疑惑地看了McCoy一眼，後者正對他露出知情者炫耀的微笑，「很可愛喔，我接生的。」

「已經出生了?!」Kirk一愣，「你剛才怎麼不說！」他轉回按下通訊器，『我們馬上來。Kirk離線。』

「呃，要說出生也不是那樣……」McCoy還在想著怎麼解釋，Kirk已經回頭搖起Spock，「Spock，起來，快起來，我們去看寶寶！」

「Jim！你就不能讓他好好睡一覺?!」

「感謝關心，醫生，」Spock坐起身，如果不是之前McCoy親眼看見他疲倦到毫無自覺闔上眼睛的樣子， 絕對會以為他其實一直醒著，「我已經得到了充分的休息。」

「你只睡了三小時，」McCoy瞇著眼，食指強調似地戳在半空，「我可是很確定你睡著了。」

Spock看看McCoy又看看Kirk，神色意外地流露一絲不自在，「你的意思是，在我因為藥物失去神智的時候、」

「對，我們兩個都待在這看著你，嚴格來說是這傢伙不肯走，我只好勉強也在這留了一下。」

Spock彷彿直到此時才驚覺自己的手指和Kirk纏在一起，他火速抽回手，又在注意到Krik和McCoy訝異的目光時若無其事地拉整自己的制服，「請容我提醒，瓦肯人極度重視睡眠時的隱私，我希望兩位能在這一點上給予足夠的尊重。」

「就是不要偷看你睡覺的意思嘛，我懂。現在起來吧，我們去看寶寶。」Kirk輕快地說，巧妙地略過了所有關於承諾的字眼，McCoy當然不是沒有注意到Spock對此似乎相當不滿，卻故意順手推舟，「是啊，我們快去看寶寶，我是說，如果那也算的話……」

 

是直到真正看見，Kirk才算懂了McCoy一直試圖解釋又難以真正說出個所以然的原因。  
在水溫溫和的淺池中隨著波浪浮沈的半透明球狀體在幽微光線照映下折射出柔和的多彩光暈，數量約有4－6個左右，圍繞在靠坐在池邊的Mey和Ngoc身邊，Mey不時伸手輕撫其中之一，微笑溫柔。

「Kirk艦長，」看見Kirk等人，Ngoc起身對他們行了一禮。

Kirk連忙合起雙手，這次的動作看來就有些草率，他好奇地看著在水裡浮沈的球狀體，突然想起Ngoc的確說過VNtrorixa的孩子是卵生的，Kirk的視線轉也沒轉，只是壓低了聲音，「Bones……你到底是怎麼接生的？」

「別問，」同樣放輕音量，McCoy的回答有一半含在嘴裡，「我只能說我可以在宇宙生物學裡添個新章，只要他們願意讓我這麼做。」

「非常謝謝你們，」Ngoc走到三人面前，放鬆而自在的神情讓她看起來比之前年輕許多，「或許是因為感受到危機，繁殖期開始的比我們預期更早，雖然海水還沒有升到足夠的高度，但多虧了傳送技術，」她轉頭指向更遠一些，光線不足以照亮的寬廣水域，在不同的淺池中似乎隱約有為數不少的人影輕巧移動，「我族大部份的年青人已經先移居到這裡，Ting的族人很快也會到來，雖然她……」

從Ngoc的神態中猜出Ting沒有從那場會議廳中的屠殺悻免，他在心裡嘆了口氣。

「另外，我必須向您道歉，Kirk艦長，向你們，」Ngoc特意向Spock深深鞠躬為禮，後者不解地揚起眉，「Mey的行為讓各位受到許多原本不必要的傷害，她……」Ngoc思索了一會兒才又說，「雖然她不曉得那些人的計畫，但帶了人試圖攔下你們卻是事實。我無法責怪她當時的行為，雖然她選擇和我在一起，可是她同時也還是Ting那一族的孩子。」

「所以，妳們找出和克林貢人勾結的人了嗎？」Kirk問。

「嗯，是那一族的長老，他用二鋰水晶做為籌碼和R'ng的大使談好條件，破壞和平協議好維持他們一族原有的優勢地位，我想，他沒想到會招來克林貢人，」Ngoc嘆了口氣，「他對克林貢的事一無所知，而我猜測那些人是R'ng的大使帶來的，他們從來沒有放棄過武裝統治這個星球。」

Kirk思索著VNtroixa的處境，很快地瞥了Spock一眼，雖然沒有真正聽見那人的任何言語，但他卻像是可以感覺到某種推動的力量，他輕吸了口氣，「或許現在不是時候，但我代表星聯提醒您，我們依然期待VNtroixa接受星聯的善意。」

Ngoc靜靜看著Kirk，在她回答之前Spock輕輕踏前一步，「請容我發言，二鋰水晶在有更新的能源技術發展前都會是你們最好的籌碼，對星聯同樣適用。」

「……」Ngoc安靜注視Kirk好一會兒，又轉頭看看她身後一眼不見盡頭的海域，許久才嘆了口氣，「我會和所有人商量。」

Kirk和Spock迅速互視一眼，最終他轉向Ngoc，「我很希望能聽到好消息。」

「我也這麼希望，」她點點頭，又一次合起雙掌，她對面前數人深深彎下腰，臉上帶著平和的微笑，「這次真的非常謝謝諸位，能夠在這個時候見到你們，我真的很開心。」她伸出右手與有些困惑的Kirk相握，柔軟卻有力的手掌無比溫暖，「因為提前進入繁殖期，VNtroixa將在下一個新月升起時完全封閉，」似乎感覺到Kirk無聲的詢問，她笑了起來，「我們不是一個科技發達的種族，也很弱小，但我們將最多的資源投入在防禦技術。一旦開啟防護罩，在解除之前沒有任何人能從外部進入這個星球。那麼……我會在那之前回應星聯，Kirk，謝謝您，和您的伙伴們。我想我們不會再見面了，但也許哪一天諸君有機會來到這個星球，請務必上岸和我的孩子們見上一面，他們會很高興的。」

輕握著她的手，Kirk堅定地點了點頭，「如果有機會，我不會忘記的。」


	15. Chapter 15

_**現在  
企業號 艦橋** _

VNtroixa加入星際聯邦，同時與星聯簽訂商業條約的消息傳來時，企業號已經出發回航往13-6太空站，準備繼續之前未完成的補給和維修工作。  
由於VNtroixa提前封閉，正式的條約將在十年後簽署，在那之前將由P'sa協助巡守VNtroixa領空。

「從結果來說，還算不錯，」在PADD上簽完最後一份文件，Kirk在將PADD遞回給文書士時自語般地說。

「Jim！你現在總該有空到醫療艙來了吧？」之前連續說了幾次卻總被Kirk用各種理由推拖，McCoy選在這一班勤務時間即將結束時親自殺上艦橋，頗有就算是拖他也要把Kirk拖去檢查的氣勢。

「Bones，很高興看到你，」皮笑肉不笑地招呼，Kirk相當隨便地一擺手，「我好得很，去醫療艙做什麼？」

「你以為我真的會忘記你從VNtroixa離開之後就沒回來複診過嗎？我在你身上打了5隻不同的疫苗，其中4隻完全是未經實驗的測試藥劑，天知道那會不會有什麼一時沒發作的副作用！」

「你真是完全把我當成實驗動物了對吧？」

雖然只是短短的一瞬間，Kirk卻的確露出純然理智的眼神，McCoy微微一凜，「Jim？」

「我開玩笑、開玩笑的。」Kirk戳了他一下，終於真的微笑起來，只是一點線條的軟化就讓他又變回那個McCoy熟悉的James Kirk，McCoy不知為何鬆了口氣，「一點也不好笑，」他喃喃抱怨，帶著他那飽受Kirk長期折磨的標準神情。

「別這麼兇嘛，我現在不是活蹦亂跳的嗎。」

「那、是、現、在，而且我一點都不確定你那個已經夠傻了的腦子沒有受到什麼現在看不出來的損傷，」McCoy停頓了一下，他突然湊到Kirk身邊，語氣嚴肅，「你和Spock在搞什麼？」

「嘎？」完全沒想到會跳出這個話題，Kirk困惑地眨眨眼，「什麼搞什麼？」

「就是──」

距離企業號離開VNtroixa星已經將近24小時。Spock在啟航之後便在McCoy和Kirk聯手逼迫下承諾至少會「真的」休息一天，具體做法雖不清楚，但大概是瓦肯的冥想那類神神秘秘的東西，McCoy咂了咂嘴，「在我找到過敏源之前那大半天，你也一樣『活蹦亂跳』的，少給我來『莫名其妙好了』那套，我知道不是那麼回事。」

「你真是太瞭解我了～完全說出我想說的。」

McCoy狠狠瞪著Kirk，後者卻只一攤手，「我是真的莫名其妙，你要是真這麼好奇，該去問Spock。」  
「所以還是Spock做了什麼，」McCoy盯著Kirk居然毫不心虛的臉，他突然頓悟對方就是吃定自己不可能從Spock那裡挖出任何說法，McCoy暗罵了句，終於暫時放棄，「好吧，我就當他是個神奇的瓦肯療法。那更可能把腦子搞得亂七八糟，你給我去做個全面檢查好了！」

半是威脅地這麼說，McCoy不失得意地斜睨著Kirk，沒想到後者全不如預期中的馬上開始掙扎抵抗。  
「我的腦子一點問題都沒有。」Kirk聳聳肩，臉上不自覺地浮現一股自信，某種不容置疑的理所當然，McCoy才困惑於為什麼會覺得那份理所當然微妙地有種熟悉感，就又想起他不久前在醫療艙裡看見Kirk和Spock相處時的樣子，兩人即使沒有任何交談，卻的確散發出這樣的氣息。想要反駁或說些什麼，半天也只是張了張嘴，又把幾句不滿嚥了回去，「這不科學，」最終他這麼說，刻意使用了一種你敢再多說我就真的掐死你的語氣。

「別學Spock講話，那太不像你了，」Kirk認真地說，他伸了個懶腰站起身，「沒什麼事的話，我要走了。」

McCoy一愣，「啊？」

「時間到了，你之前不是叫我不值班的時候好好休息嗎？所以我不值班了。」

「那去做檢查！」

「就說了我一點事都沒有，」Kirk好氣又好笑地瞥了他一眼，「好吧，既然你這麼堅持，我會找時間去的。」

「你下午就這樣說了。」

「有嗎？那……我保證，如果我有任何不舒服，就算只是一點點，我也會去煩死你，這樣可以了嗎？」邊說著他竟已經邊往外走，突然想起什麼又回過頭，「Mr. Chekov，維持航道，以曲速2級前進。」

「是，長官。」

McCoy抱著一肚子不滿跟在Kirk身後，看他真的走進高速電梯時猶豫了一下還是跟了進去，「你真的會休息？」

「會，」Kirk答得相當乾脆，「但在那之前我有另一件事得做。」

「嗯？」

Kirk不再回答，在高速電梯停在第5甲板時丟下一臉疑惑的McCoy，踩著輕鬆的步伐踏進走廊，在某一扇門前停了下來，他幾乎沒有絲毫猶豫便抬起手，又在真正敲響那扇門前看著它在自己面前無聲無息地自動分開。

Kirk看著站在房裡那個人，帶著一抹或許毫無自覺的溫情，「Mr. Spock。」

他面前的瓦肯人靜靜凝視他幾秒，才往後退一步讓出Kirk能夠進屋的空間，「我並不想這麼說，但事實上，」他只猶豫了極短暫的時間，如果能夠承認，他臉上的神情無疑是一個很淺很淺的笑，「我或許會懷念這一小段時光。」

「或許我也會，」刻意用了同樣的句子，Kirk直視著對方不曾稍移的目光銳利而澄澈，他一步踏前，輕快地笑了出來，「該死的我還真的會。」

而門扉在他身後倏然緊閉。


End file.
